Give Me Hope Then Burn My Heart
by EpiphanyofaSupernova
Summary: "I felt like my chest was on fire for months, and that was all I could focus on. But one day I woke up, and there was nothing. I felt nothing. My heart had burnt itself and memories of you into a pile of ash. I was the cold hearted spy SHIELD wanted me to be."
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: I came up with this story when I was focusing on another story, and I was going through my marvel obsession. Hopefully this story goes well as I gave up my other story to focus on this one :D Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Really the only thing I own is the character Kia and the storyline. Everything else does not belong to this poor student**

Prologue:

The nurse was sleeping at her desk, a single lamp illuminating her slacken face. It seemed to him as though she had been asleep for a while. How careless. Would she be safe with people like this nurse, continuously pushing their duty aside?

He shook his head, clearing the doubts that were fogging his mind. He had no choice in what he was going to do. She would be safe here, and when the time was right she would know the truth and why it was imperative she had remained safe.

He smiled down at the bundle in his arms, as she gurgled and waved chubby fists at him. Dark blue eyes blinked solemnly up at him as though she understood why he felt need to do this. One finger reached out to stroke her cheek, a finger which she grasped with her own hand. Her tiny hand. It was as if he had only just noticed how small she really was. So vulnerable she would be and so alone in the world.

That was why she had to come here.

Sneaking into the hospital had been easy enough, the guard distracted by the temptation of a cigarette. The hallways had mainly been empty, only a few stray people walking to and from the wards, but to anyone, he looked just like a new dad, taking his newborn daughter for a walk to lull her to sleep. And now he had reached his intended ward, the nurse on duty was sleeping. It almost seemed like someone was helping him with this decision, for there had been no opportunity presenting itself for him to abandon the plan.

Looking down again into her eyes, he saw trust reflected back at him. So naive and forgiving. _Trust._ After what he was about to do, there would be no trust in her eyes. Maybe not ever. It is a hard thing to forgive, being abandoned. She would not remember this or any other memories. He would make sure of that. But he had to run and he would be hunted if they survived. No, it was better like this.

The nurse gave a sudden snort and slumped further down the desk, indicating to him that he needed to hurry his actions. That and the lightening of the sky through the window behind the nurses desk. He strolled over to the window and looked up at the constellations and distant galaxies and worlds he knew were up there. He held her up higher as if he was showing her the wonders of the universe, wonders she would never know.

"Look there. All those stars, and moons, and galaxies. There is so much to see and so much to experience, for the Universe is forever growing and expanding, developing and decaying, that you can never get bored. You'll be up there one day. You'll be among the stars."

He uttered the last sentence with a shaky breath. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, for she had fallen asleep when he had been talking. He wrapped the cloth tighter around her and placed the bundle onto the nurses desk.

With a quick glance around the ward, he withdrew a fob-watch from the inside of his coat, and tucked it into the fold of the blanket.

"When the time comes, you will know."

And with one last parting kiss, he left her behind.

He left her on the desk for a nurse to wake up to a crying baby, one which had been abandoned with no mother or father ever coming forward to claim her. So she was put into the system. Soon she was adopted, for there were many desperate pleas for people to help save the baby that had been cast aside.

A letter found in her blankets along with a mysterious fob-watch, indicated that she kept her name. As this was the only request of the faceless parent, it was granted.

The child would be known as Kia Milla Blackbourne.

**Authors Note: Right this is just the prologue but the first chapter will be up tomorrow, I promise! I wonder if any of you can guess the mysterious man?**


	2. With our backs to the walls

**Disclaimer: Only own Kia and some of the storylines.**

***WARNINGS* Mentions of self harm**

Compared to the baby left behind on the desk, Kia Blackbourne was almost unrecognisable. Even though it had been 13 years since being abandoned, Kia could still be /recognised by her facial characteristics. Her hair fell in waves to just below her shoulders, still the same bright black it had been when she was an infant. Her eyes were still a deep blue framed by dark arched eyebrows. However what was now reflected in those eyes, was a lot different.

The nurses that had looked after her before she was adopted, would fail to make the connection between the happy, carefree baby, who entranced everyone around her, with the now solemn teenager whose face was shadowed with distrust and hatred at the world.

Except Kia hadn't always been so depressed. The Johnson family that adopted Kia had been trying for 5 years to become pregnant, so Kia being deserted had been a blessing in disguise for them.

3 years after being adopted, Kia's mum, Stacey, fell pregnant unexpectedly, all hopes of having their own biological children depleted when Kia entered their lives. Needless to say, Kia and her father, James, were overjoyed and excited for the new arrival.

With the new addition of Emily to the family, Kia thought her life couldn't get any better. She had a loving Mother and Father, and an adorable little sister, though she could be quite annoying at times. For the first 10 years of her life, Kia was content.

But once Kia reached Secondary school, things began to change.

At Primary, all of the children accepted the fact that Kia was adopted, and treated her no differently to anybody else, for children are much more accepting than teenagers and adults who have already developed their own opinions about the world, and the people in it.

Because of her immense intellect, Kia had been accepted into the Royal Academy of Ladies, so she had to leave all of her friends behind, friends who she valued and knew her past.

Of course, being the charismatic person that she was, Kia made new friends at the Academy, but it wasn't long until they found out about her being adopted, and in turn so did the rest of the school. And after that, it was only moments until the little taunts, and teasing, and sly comments came. It wasn't just about her being adopted, they made fun of her looks, and they way she felt the need to get good grades all the time. One girl in particular, Monique, hated Kia with a passion, for Monique seemed to believe, Kia was out to get her boyfriend. Kia had never even met her boyfriend or even knew his name, Of course, Kia's friends stood by her, ready to protect her and comfort her, but they couldn't stop the words penetrating Kia.

Soon the bullying escalated, until Kia was being harassed everywhere she went. She was shouted at in the corridors, tripped up, had her stuff stolen, jeered at, and one incident which shook Kia to the bone. Her friends retaliated, verbally and physically as well. There was one incident when a girl in the year above them, Monique, shouted after her: "God imagine knowing your parents gave you up because they couldn't bear the sight of you" and she and her gang of cronies laughed. Though quicker than anything, one of Kias close friends, Jessica, spun round and yelled:" Well at least her new parents chose her! Your parents are stuck with you Monique."

Everyone in the corridor laughed at Monique, who was spluttering with rage. Everyone except Kia. The icy glare she received of Monique chilled her to the core. She knew she would pay for her friends comment, even though she was grateful towards Jessica for sticking up for her.

Except soon after that moment, Kia noticed a withdrawal in her friends. They would make excuses to not sit next to her in lessons, or walk to and from class with her, leaving Kia feeling open and vulnerable. They would soon turn their backs on her in the corridor, and it wasn't long until they were flinging barbed words at her.

_Don't be stupid _she told herself sharply _It's not like you didn't know this was coming. No one wants to stay around you. I mean not even your real parents wanted you_.

Kia had succumbed to her own bitter thoughts, drowning in their depths. She hid it well from her family, but at night she couldn't stop the voices slinking into her head, hissing, spitting, murmuring words dripping with poison. She needed to cope, and she found physical pain helped to deal with the emotional pain, which is what she turned to on those nights she was at her lowest. She found it wasn't hard to hold the harsh metal between her fingers. It wasn't hard to hold it against her soft flesh, already littered with past scars. It still wasn't hard to slice into her arm, and watch the blood flow. What was hard, was to hide the cuts and the scars from her family, especially Emily. She didn't want to burden them with the shame of having a daughter who was depressed, and _self-harmed_ to cope with it.

And so she carried on. She dealt with the depression, and the self harm, and the scars, and the bullying.

One evening, Kia had been waiting for her mum to pick her up after hockey club, and because it was winter, it had been getting dark earlier, and the weather had declined in temperament with the wind howling and whipping around her. She guessed later, that was why she didn't hear them coming.

"Well, look who it is" sneered a familiar voice, Monique's face becoming clearer as she stepped under the dim orange glow of a streetlamp. " The slut nobody wants"

All too soon, Kia was surrounded by 9 girls including Monique and her usual group. Kia sighed bitterly.

"Monique, honestly, you of all people should know the definition of a slut. Its someone who has a lot of sex and I think you fit that description more than me to be honest."

It felt good to stand up to them, after everything. But the triumph was short lived as Monique stepped forward and shoved her face right into Kias:

"You're going to regret crossing me, little girl. I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born," She spat, saliva spraying Kias face.

Kia sneered and pointedly wiped her hand across her face. "To be honest Monique, I'm a year younger than you so why the little girl? And I already wish I hadn't been born, you're too late there."

This time Kia wasn't even graced with a response, as she was shoved violently in her stomach, the wind being knocked out her in a puff of breath. Kia could now see the point of the circle. It meant that they could all keep pushing her, until she was spinning round so fast she became disorientated. It also meant that there would be no opportunity to escape this onslaught. That was when the first attack came, and she was too dizzy to be aware of what direction it came in. The punch was based right at the small of her back, slamming her kidney into her stomach. Another came out the side of her head, making her face snap to the side violently. Soon, punches and kicks were being flung from everywhere, the circle tightening until the claustrophobia was overwhelming, and Kia fell back onto the pavement.

The adrenaline in Kia was pounding, but her limbs were too heavy and lethargic to move, to even try and defend herself. Her tongue was swollen and dry inside her mouth, and her entire body throbbed with a new wave of pain every second.

With her face pressed against the pavement, Kia notice minute details, she'd never thought about let only deeply considered. Like how the pavement stones were uneven, but the beauty behind it, like they were reflecting human lives. How they were all supposed to live together but they were so different that it could never be a perfect fit. She could smell the sourness of the pigeon droppings, and she could just about see the moss growing in the cracks, in this dim light.

All this between the never ending attack.

After what felt like hours, but could only have been minutes, the girls finally trickled away, leaving only Monique left.

"You should be grateful slut that you got off so easy. We don't want you round here. Just piss off and do us all a favour."

And with one parting kick she was gone, leaving Kia to huddle on the ground.

_Yep, being beaten to a pulp is so getting off easy. Better lay low, don't want to be murdered next time_ Kia though sarcastically.

Slowly she rose from the ground, wincing. It seemed as though they had managed to hit absolutely everywhere on her body.

_Got to admire their dedication in making my life a misery_

Once Kia had finally managed to hobble under the street lamp, hoping the watery glow may provide her with extra protection, her mums car pulled up next to her.

"Perfect timing as usual, Mother." Kia muttered as she ducked into the passenger seat, and sucked in a painful breath, as she gingerly lowered herself down onto her seat.

"Kia!" her mum gasped "What happened to you?! Were you mugged darling? I swear we will find the person who did this. God, you're even bleeding. What sort of person does this to a thirteen year old girl! It's completely barbaric. We'll need to take you to a hosp-"

"Mum" Kia interrupted her mums ramblings, irritated with her over protectiveness. Then again she had just got in the car looking half dead. "Honestly, I'm fine, just a bit sore. And I wasn't mugged, more like attacked, by more than one person. Though, I swear if you take me to the hospital, I will go back to them and ask them to finish me off."

"Do you need to be so melodramatic sweetheart? I know you hate hospitals, but just because you were left-"

"Abandoned"

"Left in one, doesn't mean you should hate them. A hospital saved you."

"Whatever" Kia grumbled, leaning her pounding head against the car window.

"Wait you said you'll go back to the people that did this to you... Do you know them?!" Staceys voice was laced with fury.

"Mum, seriously just drive. I'm not going to tell you, because you won't be able to stop them, and honestly I'm used to it." Kia said with determination and folded her arms, showing she would not continue this conversation.

Kias mums mouth tightened, until it was in a straight line, and with a shaking hand she started the car.

It was silent for a few minutes, until Kias mums voice filled the car.

"I wish you wouldn't shut me out Kia." Kia could hear the pain laced within her voice, and felt a twinge of regret, but she was adamant she would not share her problems. She would not become a burden to this family, like she was to her biological parents.

Speaking of which.

"Where's Emily and Father?"

If Kia hoped her mum hadn't heard the replacement of "Dad", then she was mistaken. Kias mum seemed to slouch at the formal way Kia referred to her Dad.

"Emily's at her friends and your Dad is where he normally is after work. You know that."

"Just thought there had been some miracle, and he had reformed over night." Kia said silkily.

**KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK****HOTPINKTIGER****KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK**

Much later, when Kia was lounging on her bed trying not to move too much, she heard a knock on the door, followed by a head peering round, with a hopeful expression on her face.

Kia smiled softly.

"Come in squirt. Don't want to be hanging out there when Father gets home, otherwise you'll be for it"

Of course Kia hadn't meant it, but the fact that Emily flinched after what Kia had said, struck her more painfully then anything Monique could inflict. No child should have to experience what Emily had witnessed at her age.

Kia held open her arms, and Emily fell into them, but pulled back with concern etched onto her face when Kia gasped.

"Its fine honestly. I just fell over. Clumsy, old Kia."

Emily giggled, then fell silent, frowning slightly.

"Hey" Kia said, tipping Emilys chin up with a finger, so they were both looking at each other. "What I was saying about Father... You know I'd never let him hurt you right?"

Emily nodded and burrowed deeper into Kias arms, as if trying to hide from the world.

Kia whispered into the now silent room: "I'd die before I'd let that happen to you. Promise"

It was then that the front door could be heard bursting open, and the unmistakeable sound of a heavy weight falling through. Kia closed her eyes bitterly, trying to find the will to not go downstairs.

"Stacey!" the roar came. The word was heavily slurred, hinting that he had drunk himself into a stupor. Again. As had been the same every night for the past two years. And he was not a happy drunk.

"Why the fuck is there a plant right by the door? Do you want me to break my fucking neck?!"

Kia could hear her mum moving downstairs, most likely heading towards her husband. Kia admired her bravery but scorned her stupidity. It was like prodding a sleeping tiger with a stick.

"That plant has always been there darling, now come on let's get you a drink." Kia could barely make out her mums words, due to the soothing tone she was using, but it made no difference to her Fathers mood.

"I don't want a bloody drink, Stacey! Why are you so fucking patronising?" The bellows from downstairs were easily heard in Kias bedroom. She placed her hands over her little sister's ears, trying to prevent her from hearing the worst of what was happening.

"James, please! Can you at least keep it down, you'll wake the girls! Why do you have to be such a selfish bastard all the time?" Kias mum cried.

Then came the unmistakable sound of a sharp slap.

Kia grabbed her iPod and shoved it into Emilys hands.

"Em, listen to this, at full volume okay? Do not take the ear phones out until I came back. Okay?"

Emily simply nodded, the severity of the situation impacting on her, though this was a regular occurrence.

Kia ran down the stairs, to see that her parents had moved their argument into the kitchen, and now her mum was lying on the kitchen floor, blood dripping from her nose, and one side of her face red and puffy.

Fury ignited within Kia, and she clenched her fists to be prevented from flinging herself at her Father.

"Oh and here's the free loader" sneered James, swigging from a can of lager. "So when are you moving out? Because it's not like you have any blood relations here or anyone who cares about you?"

"Kia, honey, don't list-" Her mums pleas were cut off from the impact of James stout boot to her stomach.

"Oh will you just stop it!" Kia screamed at her so called Dad.

"Excuse me?" he said, slowly turning round to face her.

"You! You bloody pathetic excuse of a father. I used to look up to you! I thought you would always be there to protect me, and mum, and Em from everything. You were meant to be loving! But ever since you got fucking layed off from your job, you drink all of the money you make from your new call centre job, meaning mum has to work her flipping fingers to the bone to provide for us. And then you beat her up, and you couldn't give two shits if me or Em hear the insults or the beatings or the arguments." Kia trailed off. After shouting and getting everything off her chest, she was panting.

The atmosphere in the kitchen was thick with tension. The look on James face was murderous.

"I hate you." Kia said simply, her point having been made.

Which is why she accepted the punch her Father threw her way. The force of the punch had made her head snap back as she fell, meaning she knocked herself out on the kitchen counter. She woke up to her mum hovering over her, anxiety flitting across her face.

"Mummy?" Kia whispered, her head throbbing.

"Oh Kia thank god! You've been unconscious for about three hours. I'm so sorry.

Kias mum started sobbing, and enfolded Kia in her arms.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry I can't stop him."

Kia inhaled her mums scent, and caught her reflection in the ovens surface.

"Well, at least I have a fetching black eye now" Kia said trying to make a joke of the situation.

It just made her mum cry harder.

Kia didn't cry though. Not until she managed to get upstairs and saw Emily still curled up on her bed, tiny hands clamped over her ears, eyes screwed shut, crying for her older sister. That's when Kia cried.

**Authors Note: Okay so I got a bit sidetracked in uploading this chapter, but the next chapter will have Loki in it I swear!**


	3. Darkness will fall

**Authors note: Enjoy the chapter :) please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loki (Unfortunately), I own everything you don't recognise though.**

**Summer 2008**

**28th June **

It had been over a year since her Fathers first attack on her, and his physical and emotional abuse hadn't lessened any. Kia still found solace in harming herself, believing she needed to hurt, to prove to herself that this wasn't a dream, and the pain also gave her a sense of clarity.

As the season grew warmer, Kia found it harder and harder to hide her scars from everyone around her. Her Mum and Emily couldn't know because they'd worry, and the teachers at school couldn't know because Kia believed them to be interfering gits, who didn't know when to stop.

Ever since the first time her Father had hit her, Kias Mum seemed to be giving her more freedom, allowing Kia to have more time away from the house, away from her abusive Father. So Kia found herself regularly strolling to a park she had found near her school. It wasn't a massive park, in fact it was quite small and secluded. There was a small pond, where a few toddlers and parents stayed, feeding the ducks, who always seemed to be hungry, the amount of bread they put away. The pond only took up a small section of the park, the rest mainly trees and bushes. There was one tree Kia was particularly fond of. It was behind a row of towering bushes, making it hard to get to. The branches stretched out to the sky, sheltering Kia with its welcoming shade in this heat. The blossom on the branches, danced in the slight breeze, casting flickering shadows, in the rare pools of light which made it past the branches. Kia found herself visiting her tree, pretty much every day after school. She found it to be an escape, from school, the bullies, her home life. She found the depression she suffered all the time was not so suffocating out in the open, in the peace and tranquillity of her surroundings. After all it's not like anybody she knew would be here.

_After all, what normal 14 year old would be seen dead surrounded by nature_ Kia thought bitterly _Well I'm here, but then again I'm not exactly normal_

As Kia walked down the grass towards her tree, for it was right at the back of the park, the sound of giggling and splashing caused her to stop. There were two small girls playing in the shallow end of the pond, hysterically laughing and splashing each other, their cotton dresses dripping. Their parents were holding hands sitting on a bench so they could keep a loving eye on their children.

A stab of sorrow hit her, but it was a happy sorrow. She was pained that her family was being torn apart from the inside, but she was glad that it hadn't always been like that. At least she had some happy memories.

Kia walked further on, the long grass trailing up to her knees. It showed how little anyone came down here, which pleased her. After all, it was her escape, one she was not willing to share with anyone else. A couple of birds swooped overhead, their melodic notes calling out to one another.

She soon reached the row of bushes which guarded her tree, and checking to make sure no one was watching her or even near her, she ducked through a gap between two bushes. It was small in size, so not many people would be able to fit through anyway.

She smiled slightly at the comforting sight of her space. She stepped forward and trailed a hand across the bark. Kia mainly felt at home here due to the consistency it provided, which was something she craved, rather than the constant upheaval of her life. She lowered herself to the ground, and leant up against the mottled trunk. She let her eyelids flutter closed, enjoying the heat around her but also revelling in the cool shade. The quiet soothed her, for Kia knew she was fully alone. She relaxed, willing the time, for when she had to leave for home, away. But for now she was just happy to sit and dream.

Well, that was the case until she heard a slight cough. She opened one eye bitterly, annoyed at being disturbed. She found a young man staring at her shrewdly through narrowed eyes. The cause of Kias narrowed eyes was mainly anger rather than his curious gaze. He seemed to be of mid to late twenties, tall in stature and quite lean. He had slicked back, chin length, jet black hair, which contrasted to his pale skin, and jewel bright emerald eyes. The way he held himself was almost regal, as if everyone was beneath him. He was clad in all dark leather, with green offsets. The style and cut of the clothing suggested to Kia that he was not of this country.

As Kia scrutinised this man, a smirk danced across his face, his head tilting to one side as though he found this entire situation amusing.

Kia narrowed her eyes further at him. It wasn't enough he had to invade her space, he now appeared to be mocking her.

"Can I help you?" Kia said through gritted teeth, at least trying to be polite.

He stared at her for a while longer before replying:

"Oh no, not at all my dear. It's just... I believe you're in my space." His accent was definitely British, but there was a hint of something else.

"Your space?" Kia asked, riled by his offhand, snobbish manner.

"Yes, I do think that is what I said, is it not?"

" I've been coming here pretty much every day, at the exact time, for the past few months, and I've never seen you before. So, if anything, it's my space."

"Well, I was delayed in getting here today, so I would have been here sooner, so- may I sit down?" His sudden question temporarily unnerved Kia. It was only once she had nodded her head to the strange man, that he seated himself upon the ground.

"As I was saying I would have been here sooner, so we would not have met each other."

"Yes, well, please get here earlier next time." Kia retorted, still grouchy over the invasion into her personal space.

For a while, the two descended into silence, until he piped up again.

"I don't believe I know your name." he said, as if the worlds mysteries could be known at the uttering of Kias name.

"No I don't suppose you do." Kia muttered.

"This is generally the part where you inform me of your name. Or am I not worthy enough, to know such valuable information." The tone was light, further enhancing the mischievousness of his words. It made Kia smile, something which had not happened for a while.

"Aha. You smiled, that must be at least worth a name."

Kia, still smiling softly, said:

"Its Kia. Kia Milla Blackbourne."

"Well Kia Milla Blackbourne, I am Loki Odinson of Asgard." He extended a hand from where he was sitting on the blossom coated floor.

Kia shook it gently.

"What sort of a name is Loki anyway?" Kia asked, grinning at the affronted expression which appeared on Lokis face, after her question.

"It's my name, and you're the first person who seems to have a problem with it." His words seemed to suggest he was hurt, but the twinkling in his eyes told Kia that he was being playful.

"Well, Loki isn't a very common name around here. And I have no problem at all. Just wondering what sort of people would inflict a name like that onto their son. And where the hell is Asgard?"

Lokis smirk widened into a full blown smile.

"Kia isn't exactly a common name on Asgard." he retorted "And no, Asgard isn't quite hell, though it certainly feels like it."

"That still doesn't explain where Asgard is." Kia pressed.

Loki reluctantly began:

"Asgard is, not of this rea-"

Except he was cut off from a loud ringing from inside Kias school bag.

"Oh shit!" Kia uttered, after rifling through her bag to see that it was her mum calling her, and she was 50 minutes late.

"What is that device?" Loki asked curiously, as Kia stumbled to her feet.

"It's a mobile phone." Kia said simply, but at Lokis confused look she elaborated further. "It's model is a Samsung SGH-E250."

Lokis expression was still one of confusion.

Kia huffed, exasperated. "Look, I really don't have time right now, but next time you're here I'll tell you about the phone, and you can tell me about Asgard. Deal?"

Loki smirked, slowly rising to his feet. "Deal." But as Kia went to leave he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, where he breathed into her ear. "But don't be so quick to make deals with me in the future, my dear."

"Oh, and whys that then?" Kia asked, but it was useless. She was talking to thin air. The man had literally just vanished.

"I'm really going round the bend." Kia whispered to herself.

**July 6th **

It had been almost a week since Kia had seen Loki, and she was beginning to wonder if he had been a figment of her imagination. There were the signs that he seemed extraordinary, such as he proclaimed himself to be of Asgard, when there was no Asgard upon this world( Kia had checked), and how he simply had just vanished. It continued to confuse her, especially when she researched Loki, and results came up linking to Norse mythology, and how he was the God of Fire, and also a Trickster God.

_Great person to name your child after_ Kia thought whilst researching.

But when Loki had failed to appear four days running, then Kia forgot about it, opting to push the information out of her mind, and forget it had ever happened. Which is why, on July 6th, she was momentarily stunned, to see Loki waiting under her tree for her.

"You're late." he said simply, as a way of a greeting. Kia was slightly miffed with that accusation especially as he hadn't turned up for the past week.

"I'm late? Seriously, you're 7 days late. I'm allowed to be twenty minutes late." Kia replied, sitting down in her usual spot leaning against the trunk. Loki sat opposite her, as it was like last time.

"Yes. My presence was required in Asgard, and I was not able to leave unnoticed. Why are you late?" Lokis response was so smooth, it almost sounded rehearsed. As if he was weighing each word before it left his mouth.

"Why was I late? Oh, just a teacher wanted to, um, talk to me about GCSE, uh, subjects" Kia trailed off at the end. Of course it wasn't the truth. She'd been waylaid by some girls, none she knew, so at least it made a change from Monique, but they were just as bad. They hadn't physically harmed her, just the usual taunts, and petty theft.

"I think," Loki said with a slight pause, "that this will go a lot better, if we both agree not to lie to each other."

"But I wasn't lyi-" At first Kia started to protest, but was cut off by a glare from Loki. And what a glare it was. It seemed to hold all of the cold and ice that the Arctic contained, chilling Kia from the inside-out.

"Okay, fine! I was held up by some girls" Kia said, opting to leave out the rest.

"That's not the full story" Loki prompted, his face still set in a glare, but it was not as harsh as before.

Bloody hell this man was a mind reader.

"Yes, but did I lie to you? You don't need to know the rest, it's private."

"Fine."

"Fine" Kia retorted.

At Lokis attempts to ignore her, Kia took out her phone and started playing one of the games that were already on the phone. This continued for a further 10 minutes, until she felt Loki move closer. She glanced up to see his gaze fixed on her phone in her hands, his eyes flitting over her moving fingers, and they way they were able to control the device.

"Last time, you agreed to tell me about this device." Loki said, looking at Kias face, as if granting permission to speak to her.

Kia smiled. "Ah, but you agreed to tell me about Asgard."

"Very well," Loki said. "Where shall I start?"

"How am I meant to answer that when I have never heard of Asgard before?" Kia replied, whilst putting her phone away to listen to the story, not really expecting Loki to jump straight into it but he did.

" There are nine realms within this universe. The nine realms are the nine main worlds of the Universe, connected by the world tree Yggdrasil, which I believe is of the Milky Way galaxy." Loki started, obviously feeling the need to provide a back story.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with Asgard?" Kia interrupted.

"Patience." Loki commanded, obviously used to issuing orders. "There are many different races living on these realms, such as Muspelheim, where the Fire Demons lie, or Svartlfheim, the home of the Dark Elves. And then there's your realm; Midgard"

"Um, hate to disappoint you and all, but this planet, _realm, _is called Earth."

" Well, you would be the only race to call your own home, Earth. It is known as Midgard among the other realms, and you are a Midgardian."

"Right." Kia said, frowning slightly at the new information she was processing.

"As I was saying, there are nine realms, including your realm, Midgard, and then there's my realm, my home. Asgard. Also known as the realm Eternal, it is said to be the home of the Gods. It is not round like Midgard, does not spin on its axis, and does not revolve around the sun. In fact is mainly a flat, asteroid like mass, but with gravitational pull similar to Midgards. But is the appearance of Asgard that mesmerises all. Great golden spires reaching towards the sky, their grandeur unforgettable, and situated under the sun, they continuously shimmer and shine. Asgard bustles with life daily, from the outlying villages, and the markets forever taking place. Nature itself seems almost magical, and it is believed that plants are alive. Oh, and the creatures. Such powerful and formidable beasts, and the more dangerous, the greater a warrior is, if he succeeds in killing one. And in the midst of this all, the mighty palace of Asgard, home to the Allfather -Odin and his family, host to Asgards great warriors, and a place of work for many servants. It is the focal point of Asgard, due to its epitome of wealth and luxury. Such history echoes throughout those halls, that many parts of the past is unknown. That is where I reside. I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard." Loki finished with a dramatic half bow, due to the fact he was still sitting down.

"Oooh royalty. I _am _honoured" Kia mocked, though she was entranced by the vision of Asgard Loki had painted in her mind. And if it was true the he was a God! Well of sorts.

"As you should be." Loki said bluntly but the smirk that played on his lips suggested that he didn't take himself so seriously.

"It sounds beautiful though." Kia rolled onto her back, staring up at the sky visible through the branches. "Seriously, why the fuck would you want to come here?!"

"Such language from a child, and a female no less" Loki tutted.

"Really?" Kia exclaimed rolling to glare at him "A-You've known me for five minutes, B- I'm hardly a child, I'm 14 and I've dealt with a lot more than most people do in 40 years, and C- What the fuck has me being a female got to do with it?"

Loki simply raised an eyebrow at her rage.

"Are you quite finished? I meant no disrespect, believe me. A- I suppose I am used to reprimanding people, I apologise, but I think we're going to know each other for a lot longer than five minutes. B- I believe you, I don't mean to prejudge C- In Asgard, women are not normally associated with such language. You are quite different to what I am accustomed to."

Kia huffed.

"I suppose, as excuses go, they're not terrible."

"Going back to your earlier question." Loki started, and he must have caught the look of confusion on Kias face as he elaborated. "The one about why I choose to spend my free time here. Mainly, I feel the need to escape from the routine of my life. I have grown up in that castle, grown up in a life of duty and order, and it becomes too much. The pressure becomes too much, and rather than get myself in trouble, I feel the best option is to run."

"Well, I'll always be here for you to run too, I guess."

"Thank you, _I guess._" Loki said lying down next to her, on the grass.

"Oh no your highness! You can't possibly lie on this earth. You will dirty your royal garments."

Loki scoffed, though amused at Kias playful words.

"I know. A God such as I, should not lower myself next to a mortal like you." Loki teased.

"Bit rude Loki. Keep this up and I won't tell you about the mobile." Kia said. She even poked him for good measure, not that he would have felt anything underneath all that armour, but Kia probably had a broken finger now.

Loki rolled onto his side so he was facing Kia, all of his attentions focused on the mobile she was now pulling out of her bag.

"Right, well, this is a mobile. Its a form of communication. Really, why am I telling you this? it's not like you need it on Asgard." said Kia.

"It intrigues me, how other realms live. Continue." Loki ordered.

"Yes _sir._" Kia said sarcastically. And for the next half an hour or so, Kia showed Loki how to use a mobile. It would not have taken so long, if Loki had not got frustrated by the small buttons. If anything it just amused Kia the way Loki ranted over something so trivial. It wasn't long before Loki was calm and ready to try again, driven by his curiosity.

Once the mystery of the mobile had been explained to Loki, they talked about everything and nothing, each finding the others company enjoyable. Kia found it strange that she could feel so close to a man she had only known for about a week.

All too soon, it was time for Kia to go, and she may have been imagining it but Loki seemed upset that their time together was ending.

"See ya Loki." Kia said, turning to leave.

"Goodbye Kia Milla Blackbourne."

Kia paused before the gap in the bushes, and looked behind her to see Loki watching her.

"Loki?"

"Yes."

"I hope we do know each other for longer than five minutes." Kia said.

And it was worth saying it to see a real smile break out on Lokis face. Not a grin, not a smirk, but an honest to gods smile.

**August 14th:**

Kia and Loki had met up again, four times since Loki described Asgard, always at the tree. Kia felt Loki needed to see more of Earth, so she gave him her address, and they had planned to meet on this date, only for James (for she no longer called him Father) to go and spoil it.

James had the day off work for a change, and because he was sober, there was no trying to sneak past.

"Kia, where do you think you're going?" He asked seeing Kia go past the living room with her coat on.

"Out." She replied bluntly.

The harsh answer was not lost on him, as he followed her into the kitchen where her shoes were.

"What do you mean out?"

"I've already asked Mum and she's okay with it, so bye." Kia said, whilst pulling on her shoes, refusing to look him in the eyes. As she stood up and turned around, she noticed he had moved closer to her, his face set in a frown.

"I'd appreciate it, if you cleared what you were doing with me rather than your Mum." James said.

"Yeah, well, I'm going." Kia retorted, brushing past him, and she would have made it to the door, if he hadn't grabbed hold of her wrist as she went past, crushing it in an agonising grip.

"You're not going anywhere." He snarled at her.

"Let the fuck go of me." Kia hissed with fury, wrenching her hand out of his grip. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

James stepped forward and raised a clenched fist, as was his answer to everything he disagreed with.

"What you're going to hit me now?" Kia spat. "Go on then. It makes a change from you being drunk whilst you abuse me, but I suppose you're gasping for your next drink by now. At least you can't use the excuse that you were drunk when you fucking hit me, as you're stone cold sober."

"Kia, go." A soft voice uttered behind her.

Kia hesitated knowing if she left that her Mum would be on the receiving end of James anger.

"Leave Kia."

As Kia walked past her Mum, she placed a warm hand on Kias wrist where it was a startling shade of red, from being crushed. Kia looked at her, her eyes conveying how she felt about leaving her Mum.

"I'll be fine. Emilys upstairs. Go, now." Her Mum whispered, just for Kias ears.

Kia nodded slightly, and practically sprinted towards the door. As she slammed the front door behind her, there came the loud smash of something being thrown and broken. Kia just hoped it wasn't aimed at her Mums head.

Kia was practically shaking with fear and rage as she walked towards the road sign, she and Loki had agreed to meet at. She prayed she would be able to calm herself before Loki got there, but he was punctual as usual. Though it wasn't surprising considering Kia was about ten minutes late.

"Kia." Loki called, smile gracing his face. He rose from the wall he was sitting on, walking to meet her. However, the happy expression fell off his face when he saw the state Kia was in.

"Kia?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. "Kia, what's happened? Are you okay?" This was the only time Kia had heard Loki be unsure of himself, and his surroundings. He gripped her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eye.

"My...my Father, he's... I don't know...my mum." Kia started, but shook her head, tears welling up and threatening to spill over.

Loki knew all too well about Kia and her abusive Father. He had in fact asked Heimdall, on how Kia was, when he could not make it to see her, and what information Heimdall gave him disturbed him. It disgusted him to know that someone who was meant to love and protect Kia, would harm her. Of course he would not tell Kia that he had asked someone to basically spy on her.

Loki enfolded Kia into his arms, feeling a strong surge of protectiveness shoot through him. He rested his chin on the head of the sobbing girl in his arms.

**August 29th:**

It had been almost two weeks since Kias minor breakdown, and neither of them had mentioned it, the times they had seen each other. But it had drawn them closer together, and Kia no longer felt uneasy telling him about her life. Except her self-harm. She felt that some things were best left unsaid, but also Kia was afraid that if she confided in him then he would leave, and he was the constant presence in her life which had made an impact. Ever since Loki had appeared and had brightened her life with his sly and educated ways, she found herself to be less surrounded by the fog she felt had consumed her life beforehand. She didn't feel as strong an urge to harm herself to be able to cope. She found herself living for those random moments when Loki would appear.

His mood swings annoyed her though. One minute he could be laughing carelessly then the next it seemed as though shutters would close across his face, and he would become angry. But Kia trusted him, even though it had only been a short while they had known each other. He would never hurt her.

At the present moment they were sitting under their tree, enjoying what Kia predicted to be the last week of sun before "The avalanche of water descends from the Heavens over a 7 month period".

Loki had his back to the tree with his knees drawn up which Kia was leaning against, her eyes closed against the glare of the sun through the branches, the leaves throwing shadows across her face making it appear dappled. They had sat like this for over an hour, enveloped in silence, but enjoying each other's presence. Loki had been running his fingers through Kias hair, lost in thought, while ll Kia could focus on was the gentle strokes on her scalp and trailing through her hair. It was the most affectionate gesture ever bestowed on her. Kias face furrowed slightly, her good mood temporarily disrupted.

"What's going through your mind, my dear?" Loki asked, as though he had read her thoughts.

Kia felt exposed, vulnerable, as if he knew everything. She felt laid bare.

"It was nothing. Don't worry." Kia replied sitting up fully, pulling away from Loki and swivelling to face him.

"Ah, yes. It was so trivial that it caused you to frown. Don't lie to me Kia. We agreed." Loki said.

"Loki, I don't want to talk about it. Forget it" Kia retaliated crossing her arms, hugging herself to provide heat, as she felt a chill travelling up her spine.

Loki smiled, but there was no warmth in the smile. Frustration and anger flitted across his face.

"You want me to forget about it?" Loki said silkily, the same dangerous look still in place on his face. "You say it's nothing, but I'm afraid I have to disagree. Are the scars and the cuts that litter your arms nothing too?"

At his word Kia self consciously tugged her sleeves over her hands. Even though it had been warm the past few weeks, Kia had continued to wear long sleeved shirts.

"No. You don't need to do that." Loki reached out to grab Kias wrists, preventing her from leaving, and preventing her from hiding her arms.

"Listen to me Kia. I know, okay? I've known for a while. You took your blazer off when you got to the tree after class once, and I saw then. But I don't care. I. Don't. Care. I do care, however, that you feel the need to lie to me, to prevent me from helping you. I care that your Father hurts you, and how it-"

"Wait, what?" Kia said, momentarily startled that Loki could know about James, when she had never outwardly told him.

"Your Father? How he hurts you?" Loki replied slowly, letting go of her wrists, realisation of what he had let slip dawning on his face.

"Yes _Loki_, but how do you know that?" Kia said, stressing each syllable.

The shock on Lokis face was almost comical. Especially as it was so hard to shock him. He always seemed to know the situation before it had even started.

"Kia, you told me yours-" Loki was already forming the lie, flowing silkily from his tongue.

"Don't bullshit" Kia spat, angry about how he was trying to twist things. "We said not to lie. Remember?"

"Kia, I swear to you, I did not spy on you. But there is this man called Heimdall, and he is able to see all creatures in the nine realms. The times I could not make it to you, I asked him about you. And what he described to me was... was barbaric! Disgusting." Lokis tone was so soft, but Kia could sense an anger coiled as tight as a string, ready to burst.

"So you spied on me. You fucking bastard" Kia said, scrambling to her feet, ready to put as much distance between herself and Loki.

"Kia, wait." Loki demanded jumping up and grabbing for her sleeve, but in his haste he pulled it up revealing her scarred forearm. It seemed as though they were both frozen, staring at the marred skin.

"Kia, I'm so-"

"Don't" Kia said harshly, cutting across Lokis apologies. She glanced at him, his face was lined with regret. "I'm leaving."

As Kia ducked through the gap in the bush Loki spoke.

"Kia...please."


	4. We never quite thought

**Authors Note: I really don't know when this chapter will be uploaded, but it will hopefully be soon. Please review. I live off reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Loki :(**

**Autumn/Winter 2008**

**October 3rd**

Kia stumbled along the gloomy street, towards the park. Blood dripped slowly from a gash on her forehead into her eyes, making her vision warped. She had been ambushed leaving school, resulting in her being pushed over with her forehead striking a concrete step. Which explained the blood and the feeling her brain was wrapped in cotton wool.

Momentarily, Kia paused to lean against a lamp post, closing her eyes against the throbbing pain throughout her head.

_That's going to leave a mark in the morning _Kia thought bitterly, though it had been the first incident of the new school year. In fact, she had been pretty much ignored till today. Kia, of course, had no complaints, but she did feel lonely at times. It was times like these she regretted walking away that day.

It had been well over a month since she had seen Loki, since she had walked away from his protection and his creepy way of spying on her. Kia knew that she had over reacted, but even with that realisation, she still refused to go back to the tree. Except for now. Kia needed someplace to rest, someplace to let her head clear, before she started heading home, and underneath a street lamp was not the best idea. So she continued to stagger on.

It took Kia the best part of half an hour to walk down half a street, due to the intense pain spiking through her head and how she had to keep resting on any available surfaces(mainly damp hedges). Kia inhaled a deep breath and forced herself to continue staggering onwards.

With each step, the pain seemed to increase and her vision became more distorted that she could really only see clearly a metre in front of her. It was this which caused her not to notice the figure moving purposefully towards her. It was only when the person was a few metres away that Kia registered them. Panicking about the state she was in, as it was no state in to fight anyone off, she took the next best option and lurched into the road, intent on crossing to the other side. Except, she had not counted on the fact that there would be a high possibility of a car travelling along the road, like there was now. Kia stood illuminated against the glare of the headlights, the bellow of the cars horn sounded muffled through the haze clouding her brain. It was when she felt a rough tug on her arm, pulling her out of the way, and helping her to collapse on the pavement. Kia lay huddled, not being able to find the energy to even lift her head up. She heard the car speed past, not even bothering to slow down enough to see how the girl was, that they had nearly run over.

"Foolish girl." Growled the stranger, crouching down by Kias head.

_They have nice boots. Leathery. _Kia thought as that was the only part of them she could see.

"What in Valhalla's name do you think you are doing?!" snapped the voice. The clipped British accent stirred a memory within Kia.

"Loki?" Kia slurred, the effort it taking to say the simple word scaring her.

Loki (for of course it was him) reached a hand and smoothed Kias hair away from the gash on her forehead, which still continued to leak with blood.

"Fool." Loki repeated, but more softly. "Who else would it be?"

Kia smiled, despite the pain, and despite the fact her face was still pressed up against a damp pavement.

"A murderer?" Kia mumbled. "Think I hurt my head. Not sure."

"If I wanted to murder you, you would be dead already." Loki said. "Come on, let's get you up."

Loki swung Kia up into his arms. Kia leant her head against his chest, marvelling at the warmth, and how solid it was.

"You feel like a warm brick." Kia said incoherently, Loki barely managing to make out her words.

"Well, thank you, I guess." Loki said, concern lacing his voice. "I'm going to take you home Kia. You can receive help then."

"Whatever, don't care." Kia replied weakly. "Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry." Kia uttered.

Loki glanced down to the girl in his arms, to see her staring straight at him, as if she was trying to convey how desperate she was for him to forgive her. Loki smiled softly.

"There is nothing to forgive child."

It seemed as though Kia tried to smile in return, but instead her face went slack, and her eyes fluttered closed.

"No, no Kia. Keep your eyes open. Don't you dare fall asleep." Loki demanded jiggling her in his arms, but to no avail. Kia continued to say unconscious.

"We need to go. Right now." Loki mused out loud.

And to anyone looking out of their windows on that street, the most peculiar scene would have occurred. The tall man, cradling a young girl in his arms would have disappeared without a trace, or a sound.

**October 4th 2:32pm**

Kia awoke suddenly, and the first thing she registered was the throbbing headache she had. She also noticed how this was definitely not her room. The sheets were too thin, and the entire place smelt of disinfectant.

_Great. I'm in hospital_ Kia thought_ Now how the fuck did I end up here._

Kia knew that if she opened her eyes, then she would be blinded by harsh lighting, thus making her headache worse. Instead, she resigned herself to eavesdropping on the conversation she could hear going on in this room.

"-just appeared on the doorstep unconscious! I didn't know what to do, so called an ambulance."

"Yes, I gather it has been a shock Mrs Johnson, but I can assure you Kia will be perfectly alright soon. In fact she should be waking up now. Is there anyone else we can contact." came the formal reply, leading Kia to believe it was a doctor.

"No. No, its fine. I'd like to wait though, for when she wakes up."

"Of course, Mrs Johnson." said the doctor, followed by the door closing.

_But what happened? How the hell did I get here. _Kias thoughts were jumbled and panicked, trying to make sense of what had happened to her.

_I appeared on the doorstep? But how could I just appear somewhere? Its like magi-_

"Loki!" Kia gasped, her eyes springing open.

Her mum, who had been standing at the window, turned at Kias gasp, to see her daughter sitting up in bed, with an expression of wild panic.

"Kia! You're awake. Are you okay sweetie? What hurts? Do I need to get a doctor? What happened? Who did this? Why were-"

"Mum." Kia cut her off abruptly, feeling too tired to deal with her mums flurry of questions. "I'm tired, please just let me sleep."

"Of course darling." Her mum said smoothing her sheets. "I told the doctors I'd leave once you had woken, but I'll be back tomorrow."

But Kia didn't hear as she was already fast asleep.

**October 4th 11:47pm**

It was nearly midnight before Kia woke again. Well that's what the bedside clock told her. It was as she was stretching, she heard a sigh by the window.

"Finally, you awake."

"Weren't you ever taught how creepy it is to sneak into innocent girls bedrooms?" Kia said, sitting further up in the bed.

Loki stepped away from the window, towards the bed.

"Weren't you ever taught how rude it is to avoid and ignore someone for over a month?" Loki mimicked, sitting down heavily in the chair next to Kia's bed.

"I'm pretty sure you said yesterday that there was nothing to be sorry for." Kia grumbled.

"Yesterday was when you were practically unconscious in my arms. Today, however, you are almost healthy, and therefore, I have every right to be annoyed." Loki said, glaring right at Kia. She began to feel uncomfortable and looked away.

"I'm sorry okay?!" Kia burst. "I didn't know how to handle the fact that you were spying on me, and you knew about James and my..." Kia swallowed "My self harm."

"And you felt the best option was to just to walk away, rather than face your demons." Loki said exasperatedly, running his hands through his hair.

"It's what I do Loki." She spat, angry with how it seemed he was judging her. "I'm not strong enough to face my problems, so I run, and I never ask for help. Because I am never, ever, going to be a burden."

Loki abruptly pushed the chair back and stood up. He paced at the foot of the bed before turning to face Kia.

"But what if I want to give you my help?" Loki hissed "I do not, nor will I ever, consider you a burden. You cannot run from everything Kia. I will not let you."

"You won't let me? Sorry, do I require your permission now to continue like I always have done?" Kia whispered angrily, staggering up from the bed to face Loki.

He looked as if he was practically burning with anger, fire blazing behind his eyes. Later, Kia guessed that it was the heat of the moment that caused him to raise his hand as if to strike her, but Kia continued to stare at him unblinking.

"You don't scare me Loki." Kia said simply, refusing to break their eye contact.

His eyes narrowed, and the words which dripped out of his mouth sounded as if they were laced with venom. "You should be scared. I could _crush_ you so easily. I could obliterate you, and how would you stop me, hm?" Loki step forward, until they were practically breathing in each other's breath. "I could simply squeeze the life out of you, you puny mortal." The hand which he had previously raised now came to rest around her throat. He leaned forward until his lips grazed the shell of Kias ear. "One little twist and your neck would snap. So disposable, you Midgardians."

Kia shivered from the intensity of his words. "But you won't." She croaked. She liked to think she wasn't afraid of Loki, but she couldn't deny her heart was thudding against its confines in her chest, and with Lokis hand across her throat he would be able to take her pulse and know that she feared him slightly.

"No, I won't." Loki sighed, dropping his hand. "But you should fear me Kia. I am not safe."

Kia grunted in reply, eloquent as always and settled back on the bed. Loki waited a heartbeat before climbing into the other side, prompting Kia to glare at him.

"I'm still mad at you for trying to control me.

"Do you feel better for getting it all off your chest?"

Kia nodded sullenly. They both descended into silence, neither willing to start a conversation. That is, until, Kia came to a sudden realisation.

"Loki...how did you know where I was?" Kia said confusion laced throughout her voice, except when she glanced at Loki his face said it all.

"I swear to God, if you say Heimdall I'm going to punch you."

"Well..." Loki started awkwardly.

"Bastard!" Kia exclaimed, though not angry, more grateful than anything. If it hadn't been for Heimdall then Kia would probably be dead, or she would never have seen Loki again.

"I believe you said you would punch me?"

"I'm going to do it when you least expect it. Now, sleep." Kia said burrowing under the covers.

"I can explain myself if you want Kia."

"Shut up.".

"As you wish." Loki said settling down on the other half of the bed.

"Oh and Loki?" Kia said innocently.

"Yes?" said Loki suspiciously.

The next thing he knew a pillow was coming out of nowhere to hit him across the face.

"Never spy on me again." Kia said sweetly.

**October 31st**

Kia was lounging on her bed, throwing a ball up in the air and catching it with one hand. Loki was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, stroking the family cat, Monty, which had decided he like Loki and always slept on his lap when Loki visited. Kia found the scene to be generally sweet. Loki, all regal and poised, trying to act dignified whilst stroking a purring lump of fur.

"So let me get this straight." Loki started, " On this date, tribes light bonfires to ward off evil spirits, but now Midgardians have managed to twist that into a holiday, where children go round to strangers dwellings and ask them for candy?"

"Yeah, basically." Kia said, not really understanding where Lokis confusion was coming from.

"And the children...they dress up in outlandish costumes, such as this creature here." Loki said, gesturing to Monty.

"Ye-e-e-e-s"

"But how does that relate to the original celebrations on this date?"

Kia rolled over to glare down at Loki.

"How am I meant to know Loki? I don't memorise textbooks on Earths history. I honestly couldn't care less."

"You should take pride in your culture and history child." Loki said calmly, still stroking the flipping cat.

Kia raised herself up so she was still sitting on her bed but now could look out of the window. Not that she could see much, due to it being night. Kia remained lost in thought for a few minutes, until she felt Loki place a hand upon her shoulder, as he sat next to her, the bed shifting slightly.

"What troubles you child?" Loki asked, also staring out of the window, but furtively glancing at Kia, as if to check she was mentally stable.

Kia hesitated slightly before answering. She still wasn't comfortable with accepting Lokis help, so only told him part of the truth.

"Child...you call me child continuously? Why?"

"That is how I see you, as a child. On Asgard you would merely be an infant."

Kia huffed, affronted by his blunt reasoning.

"But I'm 14! 15 soon. I would consider a child to be of Emilys age , for God's sake."

Loki twirled piece of Kias hair between his fingers, absentmindedly.

"My dear, I am nearly 2000 years old. Surely you can see how your slight age pales in comparison."

Kia turned her head to stare at Loki, disbelief etched on her face.

"You're shitting me?" Kia said. At Lokis shake of his head, Kia turned back to the window looking as if the sky had fallen. After a minute of silence, a whisper filled the room.

"Damn, I've got to get me whatever anti-wrinkle cream you're using."

Lokis snort of laughter warmed Kia to the bones. Normally he was so composed, and never let his mask slip.

"Oooh, how undignified for a prince, and a _godly_ one at that." Kia teased, poking Loki in the side.

"Please shut up." Loki laughed, slapping Kias hand away.

Kia opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"Kia! Come see how many sweets I got!" came the unmistakable sound of Emilys voice.

"Just coming kiddo." Kia shouted back, clambering off the bed. "Loki, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Loki said, his sincerity momentarily unsettling Kia.

"Uh, right. Well, November the 11th… it's my birthday? I don't suppose you could be here could you? Even if it's for 10 minutes..." Kia trailed off feeling embarrassed.

Loki smiled at her.

"Of course" he said, gracefully stepping off the bed, and gave her a swift hug. "Consider it done."

"Kia!" shrieked Emily, her patience wearing thin.

"Calm it down kiddo, I'm coming!"

Kia turned back to Loki to see him smirking at her.

"I suppose you better not keep your fan club waiting."

Kia scoffed. "Yeah the only person who will join."

"I'm sure I can join as well. But only if I can be President." Loki joked.

"Whatever Loki." Kia said, rolling her eyes. "See you on the 11th."

"You will."

**November 11th 11:30pm**

Even though there was only half an hour to go, Kia still held out hope that Loki would make an appearance. After all he had promised, and he had never let her down before.

All in all, it had probably been the best birthday in the past five years. James had been working, and would have gone straight on to the pub, meaning he would end up passed out drunk someplace. Emily had woke her up with a birthday breakfast, which consisted of burnt toast, soggy cornflakes, and a perfect cupcake, which Emily admitted later she had bought, but Kia was still touched all the same. Kia spent the majority of the day playing with Emily, trying to distract herself from the visit of Loki, but it didn't stop herself from running up to her bedroom at random opportunities, just to see if the Asgardian had arrived. Except, as it grew closer to evening, Kia became less eager to see Loki, and more anxious about the fact he had not appeared. But Kia decided that Loki would make his appearance when he was ready.

So Kia agreed to watch Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, but was sworn to secrecy by Emily, as their mum thought Emily too young to watch it. Kia agreed with her mum, but didn't have the heart to argue with Emily. After Emily had gone to bed, Kia retired to her bedroom.

And she'd been sat in the same position ever since.

**11:42**

No sign of Loki. Kia went and brushed her teeth slowly, lingering over each tooth, believing if she delayed long enough then Loki would be there.

**11:47**

Kia returned to a still empty bedroom. She turned on her TV and managed to catch the last few minutes of the news.

_Hm, looks like its going to be raining tomorrow, better take an umbrella _Kia thought whilst flicking through channels.

Yawning, she turned the TV off and got up to turn her light off. As she lay in bed, she rolled onto her side, and looked at the neon green numbers displayed on her bedside clock:

**00:03**

_He didn't come _Kia thought bitterly_ Figures._

**Authors Note: So I updated twice within a week that should be at least worth some reviews ;)**

**TheRealTayler13:** I hope your enjoying it!


	5. We could lose it all

**Authors Note: Sorry its taken so long for this chapter I was working on the big chapter which will come up in about three chapters, which is why I had to go back and change the dates to speed things ups.**

**Disclaimer: Still a poor student who has no claim to anything Marvel.**

**January 1st 2009 00:12**

From a distance, the green looked deserted, eerie in the pitch black. The light from the stars and the moon that would normally provide some lighting to the area, had been prevented by the procession of clouds that drifted across the sky. A slight breeze ruffled the damp grass, wet from a previous fall of rain. The only occupant of this green could be found on one of the benches, tucked away in a corner. As another gust of wind rippled through the air, the figure shivered, drawing their knees up to their chest, pulling their hood tightened around their shadowed face, trying to prevent the chill from creeping in. In the distance sounds of music echoed around, a thumping beat, the lyrics unmistakeable. Sounds of partying, cheering, laughter and talking, sounds of life, could be heard no matter where the person went.

Kia closed her eyes willing 1 o clock to come around sooner. She had told her mum she had been invited to a party, just to get out of the house, and if she came back too early it would arouse suspicion. She had no choice but to sit in this pathetic excuse for a park. Especially as she had neglected to bring any winter appropriate clothing.

_The wind definitely seems to be picking up_ Kia thought bitterly. _Well, it could be snowing._

Kia laughed at loud at the last thought.

"Do be serious Kia, its Britain."

Kia groaned exasperatedly. _For gods sake Kia, talking to yourself? You're really going round the bend._

Kia shook her head violently against the thoughts, and stretched cracking several joints in the process. Her body had grown quite stiff after sitting on the park bench for a considerable amount of time, and stumbling to her feet, Kia began to walk around the outskirts of the common, figuring she might as well do some exercise.

Humming, Kia didn't realise she was being followed until she heard a twig snap behind her. Instantly her head whipped round to notice a shadowy outline instantly become motionless as she looked. Heart beating fast, Kia looked back around and walked swiftly to the commons entrance, praying she would get home safely.

_Oh God, please, I have the worst luck in the world, this isn't fair_ Kia thought drastically trying to quicken her pace, without actually running.

Except, as Kia walked faster, as did the figure behind her, meaning that all too soon, Kia was practically sprinting for the entrance, and could hear the heavy footfalls of her future attacker right behind her.

Kia had just reached the gate which posed as the entrance, a feeling of relief spreading through her body, when a forceful hand gripped hold of her arm and spun her around.

All blind panic felt by Kia faded t first into confusion, then into shock as she stared into the face of Loki. Kia openly gaped at the god who stood before her, not having seen him since October. In fact she had begun to forget about him, and seeing him now really made Kia think she was destined for a mental asylum. He definitely couldn't be real.

"I can assure you my dear, I am certainly real." Loki said, with that mind reading ability he seemed to obsess.

Kia continued to gape blankly at him, shock still taking hold of her body, rooting her to the spot.

Lokis grin started to slide off after realising Kia did not seem to be as ecstatic to see him as anticipated.

"Kia?"

After still no reply, Loki began to get worried. Was it really that much of a shock to see him. It hadn't been that long. Two weeks at the most.

"Kia, say something. You're worrying me."

Kias mouth shut with a sharp snap at the sound of Lokis concerned tone. _Bastard, absolute bastard._

"Worried? You're worried?!" Kia hissed, 2 months of pent up anger flowing out. "Are you taking the piss? It's been two months, and _you're _worried. I began to persuade myself that somehow you'd died in battle or in a freak accident, rather than believe that you knowingly left me. But as you are obviously breathing, and not harmed in any way, then you're the biggest dickhead I've ever known."

Kia sneered at Lokis baffled expression, preparing herself for the lie which he had clearly spent ages weaving.

"2...2 months? But, that can't be right." Loki frowned in confusion, trying to work something out. Kia rolled her eyes, and leant against the gate, waiting _so__ eagerly_.

"Kia, I swear to you, I never meant for there to be long period of time between the last time I saw you. I...I can't believe I lost track of time! I am a fool Kia, please, forgive me." Loki bowed his head, trying to convey his sincerity.

Kia was not fooled. She scoffed loudly and pointedly, causing Loki to look up in alarm.

"Oh, please." Kia said mockingly. "Don't forget, I know who you are Loki. I know who you are. I know what you're capable of, how _manipulative_ you are. God of Lies. So don't expect me to believe a single, fucking, word that comes out of you damned mouth."

Kia was shouting the last part, so caught up in her anger to care about the houses near. If she hadn't been so angry she would probably have laughed for it was the first time that Loki looked dazed.

With Loki looking so taken aback, Kia used that opportunity to stride out of the gate, needing to put as much distance between herself and him as she could.

"Wait! Kia, will you wait." Loki cried, walking after her, and due to his longer legs had caught up to Kia. "Will you allow me to explain myself."

Kia lashed round, her hair whipping around her face due to the wind.

"What? What could you possibly have to say _Odinson_" Kia spat "I have nothing, nothing, more to say to you."

"Well, I have a great number of which I need to discuss with you _Blackbourne_, such as your ability to turn everything into a brawl."

"Thats rich coming from the biggest drama queen Midga-Earth has ever seen."

"I believe thats why I enjoy conversing with you. We are the same." Loki said smoothly.

"Oh, you're just a fucking dickhead."

"Believe me, I have many insults I could bestow upon you, but they just wouldn't do you justice. But may I suggest you invest in a dictionary? Then you might be able to extend your somewhat limited vocabulary."

Kia stood facing Loki, her chest heaving, fists clenched, and if looks could kill, the god would be dead lying undignified in the middle of the street. Lokis glare was also full of as much venom he could muster, though his heart wasn't in it. Which is why he practically went into shock, when Kia broke into peals of laughter. Even though it was more of the hysterical sort it was still a drastic change to her rage.

Loki just stood there awkwardly waiting for Kia to calm down, believing she had gone into some sort of fit. Her giggles soon pattered out, and she slumped onto the pavement seemingly exhausted.

Kia exhaled, propping her chin up with a hand, the other trailing along the uneven slabs of the pavement. "I'm such a bitch, that the first thing I do is have a go at you. Its just... I don't know where I stand Loki! One minute you're here, the next I don't see you for God knows how long. I just... ugh"

Loki bent and sat back on his heels, and placed an arm gingerly around Kia, unwilling to get in the middle of an emotional outburst. He opened his mouth to reply, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud chorus of raucous singing. They both turned their heads to see a group of about early twenties males who had evidently celebrated the New Year with style. Kia turned her head back, not seeing a threat, and it wasn't like they were in the way, as Kia had had the foresight to collapse right on the edge of the pavement. Except, when the group drew closer they all halted in unison, some swaying on the spot, and pretty much all of them clutching cans of lager.

Loki blatantly stared at them, with the authority of a Prince, except it came off as snobbish.

"Can we help you?" Loki asked, at least politely, but that may have been due to Kia gripping hold of his knee.

"You seem..." The one who had addressed them hiccupped, and swigged from his can. "You seem to be in our way."

Kia huffed. Her patience had already been worn thin this night, and she could not handle some drunks. She'd had enough of people drinking themselves into a stupor.

"Do you need glasses?" Kia asked bluntly. At the mans confused look, she elaborated. "Its just you seem to have missed the rest of the pavement."

The three that had been paying attention blearily looked at the gap that had been left.

"I can see that. Its just really small." Declared one of them.

Kia stood up, though her 5ft 3in stature was really dwarfed considering most of them were about 6ft. But that was not about to deter her.

"Are you being serious? We were not in your bloody way, and the edge of the pavement is not going to make much difference when you continue stumbling onwards. So maybe you could just carry on going, hopefully managing to squeeze through this massive expanse of space." Kia said sarcastically, waving her hands to indicate the space she meant.

Loki slowly rose behind her, and placed an arm around Kias waist, hoping to calm her down, and to subtly pull her back, away from an impending fight. Loki knew he was right about Kias ability to start fights with pretty much anyone.

The men ignored Kia and instead focused on Loki.

"You might want to control your bird mate." One slurred

Another leered at Kia and reached out a hand to touch her. "Yeah, you don't know what could have happened if you hadn't been here."

Kia recoiled violently and looked disgusted at their obvious implication.

"Excuse me?! You absolute piece of shi-" Kias rant was cut off by a large hand placed firmly over her mouth which would not shift no matter how many times she tried to bite and lick it.

"Please forgive her. She tends to get a bit tetchy when she doesn't get enough sleep." Loki said easily, trying to smooth things other. He never gave the group a chance to reply, already dragging Kia across the street and in the opposite direction. Once the sound of singing had resumed and had grown distant, Loki released Kia.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I was preventing us from being attacked. Or would you rather be lying unconscious in a street somewhere?"

"Yeah, okay, it was good thinking, but you didn't have to drag me!" Kia said.

"And what in Valhallas name were you thinking, trying to start a spat with a group of drunken miscreants, who vastly outnumbered us."

"Oh please. You're an alien god. I'm sure we'd have been fine." Kia said linking her arm through Lokis, and started to walk.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, baffled.

"_You_ are walking me home, just to make sure I don't start a fight again." Kia said, humour making her tone light.

"Why of course, _m'lady_" Loki said, over exaggeratedly grabbing Kias hand, bowing, and planted a kiss on to it.

"Please shut up." Kia laughed hitting his arm with her free hand.

"Lets go then. It is of course my duty." Loki said winking dramatically.

Kia just smiled and tugged him forwards, ignoring the fact her hand tingled from where Lokis lips had been.

**January 1st 11:32**

Sunlight streamed through Kias window, due to the fact she had neglected to close her curtains last night. Kia opened her eyes groggily, feeling like she had been whacked with a sledgehammer, mainly due to the lack of sleep. She could just tell without looking in her mirror that her HAIR now resembled a birds nest. Kia groaned and rolled over onto her side, to see a little paper bird tweeting at her.

Sitting bolt upright in bed, Kia shook her head, and turned to still see the bird.

_Must be what woke me up_ Kia thought practically blindly reaching for it. It took hardly any effort on Kias part as it hopped into her palm, but as it did it fell open revealing an elegant slanted script.

_Kia_ it read

_You said last night that you have no idea when I will_

_be arriving or whether I will be remaining in Asgard_

_which is why I have decided to send you this form_

_of magic to inform you when I will be arriving, so you_

_do not get your hopes high. I wish you well, and await_

_my bird(Not something an esteemed Prince of Asgard_

_should be saying.)Hopefully this will mean we will stop_

_arguing most of the time..._

_Yours Loki_

_P.s. You are aware you drool in your sleep?_

Kia smiled joyfully at Lokis thoughtfulness. And now with the bird gone she could go back to sleep.

**Authors note: So this was a short chapter as I forgot I hadn't****UPDATED** **. There will be a longer chapter, which will basically be the last chapter of all things normal(Excitement!) So yeah if you're liking this please review. if you're hating this please review. Constructive criticism and all that.**

**PhantomxK: I have a schedule ish and she will definitely meet Coulson in the next chapter(lot quicker than I anticipated), in about three chapters she will move in with our favourite billionaire, and will follow events of****IRON MAN** **2 and go from there. Hope this helped :)**


	6. Ready aim fire

**Authors Note: So I started this chapter the day after I uploaded the last one, but think we all know by now how bad my time management skills are, so lets hope its uploaded by summer. Anyway as promised Coulson appears in this chapter YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.**

**February 24th:**

"So you just flip it?"

"Yes you just flip it Loki, how hard can it be?"

"What do you mean by the term "flip it"?"

Kia rolled her eyes frustrated, but really didn't mind having to show Loki. Plus, it meant she didn't have to show Emily again.

"Right are both of you watching?" Kia said sternly, eyeing Loki whose eyes were glinting far too mischievously for her liking. Kia received a solemn nod from Emily from where she was perched on the kitchen counter, and a smirk accompanied by a tilt of his head from Loki, who was propped up against the counter next to Emily. It hadn't escaped Kias notice that Emily had managed to braid parts of Lokis hair.

"Right, well you pour in the batter, making sure it has reached the edges. Then once it starts coming away from the edges, use a spatula to loosen it from the bottom. Now this is where you flip it." Kia glanced at her two "pupils" and though Emily looked engrossed, Loki still had a glint in his eyes, which worried her. Kia continued warily. "So, now it's all about the wrist action. You just really bring it up in a sharp movement, hoping your aim is perfect really." Kia prepared herself for the pancake to plop back into the pan, but instead it remained air, hovering with an unnatural ability over Kias head.

Kia looked up unimpressed, and turned to Loki with her hands place upon her hips. The sight of a worked up Kia, with a pancake hovering over her head was too much for Emily, who broke into peals of childish laughter.

"Loki...why is there a pancake in the air?" Kia asked sweetly, but her scowl was enough to show her annoyance.

"Perhaps your wrist action isn't as good as you think it is." Loki said innocently, gesturing with his hands as if to prove his innocence.

"My wrist action is something you'll never get to know about." Kia shot back, leaving Loki to splutter, not expecting a reply like that.

Emily tuned to Loki in amazement after he had regained his composure. "You did this?! Can you teach me? Oh please."

"My dear, it takes years of practice and skill, years which I'm afraid you don't have."

"Well that was an uplifting topic, but can we go back to the floating pancake please." Kia said, gesturing to the pancake in case any of them had forgotten about said pancake.

"I apologise, would you like me to stop the magic?" Loki asked.

Kia narrowed her eyes, not expecting it to be that easy. "Yes, yes I would like you to."

Loki grinned. "Very well." And waved his hand.

The next thing Kia knew the pancake had dropped onto her face.

"Loki!" came the muffled protest.

"Emily, what did Kia agree to?"

"For you to get rid of the magic."

Kia could just see the superior look on Lokis face as he said "And I got rid of the magic Kia. It is not my fault that you neglected to move out of the way."

"Hey do not gang up on me with my sister." exclaimed Kia.

At the sound of their laughter, Kia couldn't help but join in, as the sight of a God, a 10 year old, and a 15 year old with a pancake on her face, could only be laughed at.

**KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK****HOTPINKTIGER****KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL**

Kia watched from a distance at the sight of Loki and Emily washing up. Well, more like Emily trying to teach Loki to wash up, but really it was more Emily trying to make as many bubbles as she could and Loki enchanting them different colours.

Kia smiled softly at this sweet scene, overjoyed that Emily had taken to Loki, and she didn't ask too many questions either, one thing Kia was glad for as she didn't have to explain about gods and Asgard without being sectioned. It was hard enough getting her own head round everything Loki had told her, and she wasn't sure she would be able to convince other people.

Kia leant her head on the door frame, just watching Loki and Emily interact, interested. She never really associated Loki with such domesticity, due to the fact he was basically an alien, and also a Prince, but Loki of course had adapted to this new situation smoothly and seemed to be enjoying himself, playfully throwing bubbles at Emily making her squeal.

Kia was just about to walk forward and join them, when Emily.

"So are you Kias boyfriend?" Emily asked still concentrating on forming sculptures out of bubbles.

Kia barely stopped herself from spluttering at the random question. From her position in the doorway Kia could see Loki glance questioningly at Emily, but seeing that she was just asking out of curiosity he felt compelled to answer.

"No, your sister and I are not together in that sense. Why do you ask?"

Emily shrugged not really focusing on the conversation.

"Dunno. You make her happy. Why aren't you two together?" Emily countered. Loki smiled, amused at the similarities between the sisters, surprised that there was no genetic link.

"I make her happy?" Kia could hear the pleased note in his voice, but also noticed his deliberate avoidance of Emilys question.

"Yeah. She talks about you a lot, but I didn't know your name 'til now, but she has the same stupid smile on her face when she talks about you, like she does when she looks at you. She used to be upset a lot, and she tried to hide it from me, but I noticed. I still love her though." Emily said nonchalantly, not realising the effect her words would have on Kia.

A strong sense of love swept through Kia. Her little sister had noticed how depressed she was and didn't judge her for it. A deep weight seemed to lift from Kias shoulders, relieved that she didn't have to hide from Emily. What Kia felt awkward about was Emily had pretty much told Loki that Kia had a crush on him.

"I'm glad I make her happy, for she makes me happy also. Don't tell her I said that though." Loki whispered theatrically.

"I won't" Emily whispered back. Then her voice resumed its normal pitch and tone. "But, really how long have you two known each other?"

"If you really must know, it will be a year this June."

Emily nodded as if confirming something to herself. "So you two could go out then?"

Kia thought she better interrupt to save Loki from answering anything he didn't want to. Honestly, her sister could give lawyers a run for their money.

"Alright, Emily. Thats enough of your questions. Give him a break." She said acting as if she had just walked in.

Emily whipped round looking guilty, whereas Loki appeared to be unruffled, but the tightened jaw as he turned around showed how unnerved he was.

"Aw, did I manage to sneak up on the great Loki?" Kia teased, slinging an arm around her sisters shoulders.

"There aren't many people who can sneak up on me." Loki sounded impressed.

"Guess that makes me special."

"I suppose it does." Loki said seriously, his playful tone gone. In fact, to Kia it seemed as if he was scrutinising her, as if he knew something she didn't...

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Kia asked, self consciously raising a hand to her face. After all, Emily had piled on the chocolate sauce onto their pancakes.

"No. Not at all." Loki said tenderly, taking Kias hand away from her face and enclosing it within his own. Kia looked up, and was caught in Lokis intense gaze, his face sincere.

_Since when where his eyes so green?_ Kia thought, slightly dazed.

A slight cough broke through both of theirs trance, making them step away from each other to see Emily staring at them unimpressed.

"Once you two have finished ogling each other, maybe we could go to the park like I was promised."

Kia laughed, trying to cover up how awkward she felt after what had just happened. Loki of course seemed to be unaffected by it, as he simply smiled and encircled Kias waist in a friendly gesture.

"Ah, you've discovered why I take advantage of Kias company. She is simply there for decoration."

"Bloody cheek!" Kia scoffed, wriggling out of his hold and hitting him across the back of his head. "Shoes on then Emily."

As Emily walked off, Loki and Kia could quite clearly hear what she muttered under her breath.

"God, those two should just kiss already, and get it over with."

Kia blushed crimson and followed Emily to the door, choosing not to comment on what they had both hear, leaving Loki standing confused in the kitchen.

**April 11th 2009**

Loki watched from a distance as Kia exited the church, following the procession of people who had attended the wedding. She remained as far back as possible without making it obvious, making the best of her skill to become invisible to people around her. That is apart from her little sister, Emily, who was bouncing around clinging to Kias hand. Every so often Kia would look down to smile fondly at her. She really did adore Emily, and Emily likewise, due to the fact they both depended on each other, though Kia did it unintentionally.

An unknown lady approached Kia and Emily, though the familiarity Kia spoke with this women and the ease n her body language, told Loki that she showed no threat to the girls. Loki noticed that the woman looked like an older version of Emily, suggesting that she was their Mother. Loki quickly glanced around, to see if there was any men who looked like they could be Emilys and Kias father, and he knew within himself, that if he had seen Kias abuser then he would not be able to stop himself.

Loki shook his head, trying to clear the anger beginning to cloud his mind, and settled back into his position behind a gravestone. He slowly traced his fingers along the words written there.

_Michael Johnstone_

_Born 1st April 1991_

_Died 1st April 1991_

_Our 5 hour baby. Till we meet again._

They held no meaning to Loki, but he imagined the parents and the loss they would have felt at the death of their newborn. Except, imagining their situation, could not distract him from his own. The Allfather was demanding to know where he spent his free time, and had threatened to send for Heimdall if Loki did not present him with answers. Loki believed soon he would be placed under guard, having his every move watched, which was something he could not let happen. But it had been recently, he began to notice his anger with seemed to rise so quickly at the simplest of things, such as Thor asking him why he would not come hunting with him, the Warriors Three, and Sif. Because of course Loki wanted to spend hours upon hours on a horses back, laden down with weapons (when he could quiet easily bring down any beast with his magic) only for nobody to make a kill, in favour of stroking Thors ego. But his recent anger towards everything frightened him, and he vowed to get it under control.

Lokis thoughts were disrupted by a surge forward in the group, as it seemed the _photographs_ (as Kia called them) were other, and everybody was making their way over to the gate. Loki caught sight of Kia still trailing at the back, but this time she had put as much distance between herself as everybody else.

With the sun shining behind her, Loki was struck by how beautiful she truly was to him. Her black hair shone blue in the sun, and fell in waves to her shoulders. The waves framed a heart shaped face, with high cheekbones, a fringe sweeping across her face.. Her blue eyes shone so brightly when she was happy, but still glistened when she was sad. Her lips were a soft pink, and were accentuated by a dimple in her right cheek. Today she wore a light blue lace dress, pulled in at the waist. Loki had no idea about Midgard fashion, but he knew what looked good, and Kia looked amazing. She always looked amazing and Loki was having a hard time understanding his feeling for this girl. Due to it being one of the warmest days of the year so far, Kias legs were bare, and slightly tanned. Her arms hung loosely, silver bangles glinting on her wrists. The look was completed with blue flats. Loki smiled, remembering all the times Kia had ranted about high heels and how impractical they were, and if you were that insecure about your height then you should use growth hormones. Loki tended to tune Kia out when she went off on a rant. All in all, Loki thought Kia looked stunning. The only thing that marred her beauty would be the gloomy look upon her face, which Loki wished he could help to take off, but he couldn't risk exposing himself to Kias family, and so satisfied himself with knowing that nobody could physically hurt Kia with him there.

**28th June 2009**

Kia groaned from her position on her bedroom floor, curled up hugging a hot water bottle. Loki stood over her, really not looking impressed. He nudged Kia with his foot, making her bare her teeth at him.

"Kia, will you please move. I have plans for us."

Kia groaned. "I'm dying I swear."

"If you do not move, you will be dead, because I will kill you myself."

"It's like Satan is trying to rip his way out of me." Kia mumbled pressing the hot water bottle to her stomach.

"Well you can tell Satan off personally, once you arrive at Hell after I've killed you for interrupting my plans."

Kia continued to ignore Loki, so he waved a hand and the hot water bottle disappeared.

"What the actual hell Loki?! Oh my god, I can't believe you just did that, you bastard." Kia theatrically clutched her stomach.

There came a knock at her bedroom door.

"Kia? Are you okay?" Came Emilys voice, obviously concerned with the loud complaining Kia was doing.

"Yeah, don't worry kiddo, just talking to my uterus." Kia called back.

"Uh, um okay. I'll...yeah I'll just go." Emily trailed off obviously feeling awkward.

"I'm your uterus now?" Loki sound, sounding more and more frustrated as the minutes went by.

"Well, what was I meant to say? "Don't worry, just got a tall, dark, creepy, 2000 year old, alien God in here." Yeah that will go down well. And you've forgotten it's been a year since we met." Kia muttered darkly, not in the best of moods.

Loki rolled his eyes, and ran his hand through his hair exasperatedly." For starters, you sister is aware of who I am, so how is that a predicament? And no I had not forgotten. That is what my plans were for, and they were meant to be a surprise, but here's hoping knowing puts you in a better mood."

Kia glance up, hope lighting her eyes. "You didn't forget. truly?"

"Truly."

"And can you get rid of the pain?" Kia asked optimistically.

"I am not going to alter your biology, but I can dull the pain." Loki replied, and with a twitch of his fingers, Kia could barely feel anything.

"My head hurts can you help that too?"

Loki simply rolled his eyes."Stop complaining."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go." Kia said running out her bedroom.

And then she immediately ran back in.

"So as you really can't walk out of the front door, I'll meet you outside. Yeah?" And without waiting for a reply, rand back out again.

Loki huffed but smiled at Kias sudden enthusiasm. In a blink, he had gone.

**November 6th**

**14:52**

Kia was trying to not fall asleep in maths, but due to the droning tone of her teachers voice, her aching head, and her close proximity to the warm radiator, it was practically impossible. Her head drooped further and further till it was resting on her open textbook on algebraic fractions (which in Kias opinion is a modern form of child torture). It was as she was dozing, that for the 4th time in 3 months she had been rudely awoken by the bloody tweeting bird. It contained one sentence

_I will be waiting outside_

Kia frowned slightly at the short note, but the temptation of sleep was too much and she slid once more into a slumber.

**15:52**

Kia practically ran out of school, due to the fact she had slept right through the bell, and her teacher out of spite did not wake her up. However, Kia needn't have worried as Loki was standing there patiently. He looked her up and down and rolled her eyes, after being able to tell from her messy hair and creased clothes, the state in which she had spent the last hour.

Kia opened her mouth ready with excuse, but Loki shook his head.

"Not now. There is no time. Come."

They walked down the street towards their park, both silent, though Kias was a more anxious state, constantly glancing up at Loki to see if she would be able to tell what was wrong. After 10 minutes of silence, Kia couldn't hold it back any longer, and practically exploded.

"Loki, what the hell is wrong? And I swear if you say nothing, I'm jumping in front of that car and I will say my injuries are nothing."

Loki rolled his eyes at Kias drama queen tendencies, but he seemed willing to cooperate with her.

"The _Allfather_" Loki said spitefully "informed me and Thor yesterday, that he plans to hold the Coronation next Summer term. And he plans to make Thor king, and has entrusted him with the hammer Mjolnir." Loki spat, his distaste showing.

Kia was slightly confused as Loki had expressed often enough how he never wanted the throne, and how Thor was welcome to it, but she supposed it must hurt to be seen as second best.

"Hey. Its okay. Who wants all that responsibility?" She rubbed comfortingly on his arm. "If needs be, you can be my King." And before she could think about what she was doing she reached up on tip toes and placed a chaste kiss to Lokis lips.

Kia walked forwards, leaving Loki to make of what had just happened as he will, figuring he needed space. What she was not expecting was to feel hands on her waist spinning her around. Loki stared down at her for a moment or two, before capturing Kias lips with his own in an intense kiss. Kia stood there momentarily stunned, but she soon relaxed into the kiss, and she would swear later that her body was on fire.

After a minute, they broke apart for air, both breathing heavily.

"I have to leave now. But I will return tomorrow, I swear." Loki pressed another kiss to Kias lips, and then vanished.

**16:28**

Kia was walking down the street which would lead to the street where her home was, and Kia wished she had bought a torch, even though she would look pretty stupid carrying that around. It was just it became dark so early, that it often caught her unawares. It didn't help Kia was basically walking around in a bubble, still hyped up over the fact Loki had kissed her. It was in this thought that Kia was lost in she hadn't noticed a sleek black car had pulled up on the pavement, and two men got out and stood on the path right in front of her. Kia slowed down, after noticing that the men seemed not to be moving. One of the men was slightly shorter than the other, and had a more muscled build, showcased by a fitted black jacket, the collar turned up, and black jeans. He had a more modern style of haircut, sandy blond with piercing blue eyes. From the way he glanced at the other man, Kia assumed the other man was in charge. This man had light brown hair, which had thinned out. He was about 6'0 tall, and had more of a lean build. He wore a business suit and tie, and he had a pleasant smile on his face. He also had blue eyes, but his were warmer. Kia completely stopped when she was about two metres in front of them.

"Excuse me, may I get past?" Kia marvelled at how polite she was, but she just assumed it was the British in her.

"Are you Kia Milla Blackbourne?" The taller man asked. His accent was definitely American, which confused Kia, because why would he ask about her.

"Never heard of her, sorry mate." Kia said, but she had stiffened when he mentioned her name for the shorter man had narrowed his eyes at her reaction. Kia gave him her best "Can I help you, before I bite your head off" look.

"Ma'am, it is imperative that we find her. I'm Agent Coulson with shield, and she is in danger." spoke the taller man, now indentified as Coulson, holding up a badge obviously meant to appease Kia, but really anything could be faked these days.

"Again, I've never hear of her." Kia focused her attention on Coulson, though out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the shorter man pulling out a screen, swiping at it and holding it up seeming to compare something on the screen, to Kia.

_Shit_ Kia thought, getting ready to run.

The unnamed man showed Coulson the screen, and Coulson nodded, as if he had known who Kia was all along.

He turned back to Kia."In the car please Kia." He was still smiling.

Kias smiled back. "No thank you." And she turned and ran, dropping her school bag along the way.

She heard feet behind her, and got a strange sense of deja vu.

_How many times have you done this?_ Kia thought, amazed at how interesting her life was. Though now was not the time to get distracted.

Kia dodged across to the opposite side of the street, knowing that there was an alleyway she could escape up. But first she made sure there were no cars, as there was no Loki to save her this time.

She had nearly reached the alleyway, when she was all but rugby tackled to the ground, all her breath forced out of her in one puff.

She vaguely heard Coulson say:"Good work Barton." before she was unceremoniously hauled off the ground by her arms.

"Uhm, do you mind? Funnily enough, they are attached to me." Kia said, but all she received was stony silence.

"Not much of a talker is he." Kia stated to Coulson who had come to escort her to the car, indicating with her head to Barton.

"Funnily enough, he doesn't find the idea of chasing kids down streets his idea of fun." Coulson opened the car door for her.

_Such a gentlemen_ Kia though sarcastically.

"Yeah well, there's got to be something in the Human Rights act about being attacked by two Americans and then forced into a car all in the name of a shield." Kia muttered as she ducked in.

"Not a shield." Coulson replied, as he slid in after her, as Barton got into the driver's seat. "The S.H.I.E.L.D. The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. And that's where we're going. To the British S.H.I.E.L.D base."

It was a silent for a while before Kia broke it.

"Did someone just really want your organisation to spell out S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Which raised a snort from the front, and a smile from Coulson.

**Authors note: Hey this chapter didn't take as long as I thought! Though tis probably rubbish lol. So next chapter will be at the base and Kia finds out a load of stuff. So yeah please review!**

**Uncontrollable Book Nerd~ Yeah I realised how much they were arguing so I thought I better through some cuteness in there, just to mix things up a bit :D**

**Dragon of Yin and Yang~ I hope you're enjoying it! :)**


	7. Ready aim fire away

**Authors Note: So this is going alright? Well, I'm on track with the chapters so at least that's something. I know this chapter is short but I wanted this to be in a separate chapter to the rest. I wanted to see if anybody noticed something in the last chapter, but none of you did. If you want to know what it was I'll tell you at the end :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all sadly.**

**November 7th 2:43 am**

Kia drummed her fingers on the table impatiently, stifling a yawn. It had been over 10 hours since she had been "kidnapped", and ended up in this tiny room. It was a standard interview room, concrete walls, and one wall covered by a mirror, most likely two way. The only furnishings in this room was the table and two plastic chairs. On the wall was a clock, which had told Kia the time because she was not entirely sure of how long she had been there. Not to lack of caring, but more due to the fact after ten minutes of driving in the car, she'd been attacked with a needle, which she had assumed contained a sedative. She woke up to darkness, and could feel scratchy material on her cheeks. The next thing she knew the bag had been whipped off her head and she had been left behind in this simplistic room.

Kia rubbed subconsciously at the puncture mark on her neck, feeling the raised skin. She imagined how frantic her mum and Emily would be right now, with Kia not having returned home, and no way of Kia contacting them (Barton and Coulson had obviously stripped her of everything important aka her mobile). She didn't know how long she'd be here, or what, if anything, had happened to her family. She abruptly ,stood the chair falling over behind

Kia stood in shock for a moment, before glancing at her hands. It didn't go unnoticed that her hands were trembling, from what, Kia had no idea. She crossed her arms, hiding her hands in her elbows. Kia glanced at the mirror, half expecting armed men to burst in and sedate her(again), but the room remained still, as though all she was here for was to be observed. Kia slowly sank down against the wall, preparing to wait, for as long as it would take, for her to get answers. She hoped it wouldn't take too long for her head was burning.

**4:02**

Kia hummed softly, sprawled out on the floor having given up pacing, and then sitting. She had no idea what she was humming, but it felt comforting, and it soothed the migraine she was experiencing. This one felt different though. It burnt, and was accompanied by flashing lights which seemed to be of images, though if they were, then they were too disfigured for Kia to make out.

It was at that moment, Coulson entered the room (looking remarkably alert for flipping 4 in the morning, Kia noted), and proceeded to move the table back into its original space without a word. It was only when he was seated, he courteously gestured to the chair opposite him, still smiling.

"Please. Take a seat."

Kia groaned as she raised her head off the floor, the room swaying around her. She practically collapsed into the chair, and slumped piteously onto the table.

"What the hell did you give me?"

"Believe me, Miss Blackbourne, this is nothing to do with us."

Kia glanced up at Coulson, and even though he was still smiling, she trusted him. Though the smiling had to stop. It was bloody annoying,

"Do you ever stop smiling?"

"You should be more concerned with when I'm not smiling." Coulson laughed.

Kia ignored his last comment, as a new wave of pain had arrived, bringing more flashing lights(images?).

Coulson gazed upon the girl with concern, and he knew he had to be quick, for she looked like she was about to collapse soon.

"So Miss Blackbourne-" But Kia interrupted him before he could go any further.

"Really, its just Kia. I'm 16, not 28."

"Of course, Kia. As you are aware by now, this was not just a social visit. We have somet urgent information to give you about your heritage. Normally UNIT would handle matters like this within Britain, but we all decided-"

"Please, if this is going to go on, can I have some painkillers? And what is UNIT? I speak English, not initials." Kia mumbled, interrupting yet again.

"I'm afraid that aspirin would not react well with the sedative in your system." At Kias dramatic groan, Coulson smiled. "And UNIT is the unified intelligent task force. It handles alien matters here and in other countries. SHIELD helps out where we can but we are mainly focused within America, but have a more global spread than UNIT."

"What is up with everyone having initialled companies."Kia said jokingly, though she could sense that this was not a light hearted situation. Loki was right she always did try to run from situations.

Except this time Coulson ignored her, and Kia caught him glancing at the clock.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be? Because honestly I would rather sleep than listen to whatever fascinating thing you have to tell me."

Again, he ignored her and Kia began to get irritated.

"I'm afraid we don't have time to exchange pleasantries Kia. I need to be debriefed in about half an hour? And I would prefer to have this done by then."

"And are you going to tell me what you'd rather have done by then? Do they teach you how to be cryptic at spy school?"

Agent Coulson simply reached into his inside jacket pocket.

_Oh god, I'm going to be shot. What have I done now. Lokis going to be pissed. He leaves me for a day and I've managed to get myself killed._

Kias panicked, rambling thoughts were cut short by Coulson simply removing a silver fob watch, and sliding it across the table to her, maintaining eye contact with Kia, as if waiting to see her reaction. Though he would have to remain waiting, for Kia was rather unimpressed that she had been dragged here to be handed a fob watch.

She reached out a hand and picked it up by the chain so the actual watch was in front of her eyes. Her hand lowered till it was now resting in her palm, and Kia could see the circular engravings on the surface, etched in a pattern. She rubbed a thumb over the silver, cleaning off some of the grime that was on it. She looked up at Coulson, eyebrow raised, clearly uninterested.

"Really?" Kia scoffed. "Is _this_ it? I have been rugby tackled, shoved, sedated, pushed around, and then locked into a room for hours on end, with no toilet, no water, all for a flaming fob watch?!" By the end Kia was on her feet, however Coulson didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Yes for that fob watch. Please sit down Kia. We have much to get through." Coulson said gently.

Kia remained standing for a few moments, positively seething, before throwing herself into the chair.

"Thank you."

Kia grunted in reply.

"So, yes you were bought here over a fob watch. You are aware of how you were left at the hospital when you were an infant?" At Kias silence, Coulson continued. "Obviously the authorities were involved, I mean a baby being abandoned? Practically unheard of. Well, once the authorities discovered this fob watch, they felt the need to alert it to UNIT due to the markings."

"The markings?" Kia asked, leaning forward and looking at the fob watch more closely. "What have the markings go to do with anything?"

"UNIT are in charge of anything alien, and once these markings had been flagged up on the system, they realised they recognised the writing. They obviously couldn't read it, but it was remarkably similar to writing they had experienced in the past. They believed it was from a planet called Gallifrey. A planet with a different species to humans." Coulson finished, looking remarkably pleased with himself. What he didn't expect was to see Kia smirking at him.

"So let me get this straight. You want me, to believe in aliens, and monsters, and invasions from other planets, just because you told me it exists. You must think I'm stupid mate."

Coulson shook his head, as if trying to comprehend Kias ignorance.

"Did you never wonder Kia? That ship flying into Big Ben? The huge spaceship over London, and some people standing on the roof, ready to jump."

Kia swallowed at the last one. She had nearly had a heart attack when Emily seemed to become under a trance and stood on the edge of roof of the hospital. She felt as if her life had stopped, and she had barely breathed throughout the incident. It was afterwards that had shocked Kia the most. Emily couldn't remember choosing to go up on the roof, as if she had been controlled But it was hard to remember the exact details, and she definitely didn't remember a spaceship. Whilst she had been remembering, Coulson had continued to go on.

"Those metal men marching the streets, and what would later become known as the Battle of Canary Wharf? What about the Christmas Star, killing everything its weapons could reach? Do you remember the President getting assassinated by the "Toclafane" during a national broadcast? What about when the Earth moved places in the Universe and we were taken over by creatures known as Daleks?These aren't just hoaxes Kia. We aren't alone in this Universe."

Kias head was whirling with everything she had been told. Most of these events she remembered happening, but her memories seemed to be altered somewhat. None of her memories contained anything which could be classified as "alien". She remembered something about Canary Wharf on the news, but the events of those days were lost to her. What worried her was how she had managed to forget all of this, and the continued pain in her head, which had increased greatly, images becoming clearer. She was certain she saw a flying pepper pot, shooting lasers it seemed, but the image faded before she could fully focus on it. It was as if something in her was suppressing memories, or erasing parts. Kia shivered slightly.

"But what... what does that have to do with me?" Kia whispered, her heart pounding in her chest.

Coulson leaned over the table and stared sincerely into her eyes. He picked up the watch and held it in front of her.

"This. This watch was found with you Kia. It was found within your blanket, curled around your fist. This fob watch belongs to you. You were found with a fob watch with alien writing on it. It doesn't take a genius to deduce what that could mean." Coulson trailed off, staring at Kia waiting for her to react.

Kia stared blankly into space for a good five minutes, before Coulson began to worry. He reached out to pat her shoulder, but Kia flinched so violently, that her chair scraped back.

"No." Kias voice trembled at first but she became stronger. "No. I can't be. I'm human." At Coulsons pitying look, Kia began to panic, and tried to make him see.

"I. Am. Human. I can't be alien, I just can't. Don't you think I'd know?" Kia pleaded desperately, trying to get Coulson to tell her it was a wind up, a prank, anything. Coulson reached out and touched Kias hand, and this time she let him.

"I am sorry Kia, but we took your blood when you were sedated. I was given the results when you were being observed. Your DNA is anything but human."

Kia sat there, feeling like her world had been crushed. Her breathing become more erratic until she was practically hyperventilating.

"Kia?" Coulsons voice seemed muffled, as though she was wrapped up in cotton wool. "Kia, you really need to calm down."

"So, if I'm an alien... what type am I?" Kias voice sounded slurred and detached, but her head was burning now and she was more focused on that. Kia stumbled to her feet.

"We believe you to be a Timelord." Coulson said, also on his feet, walking calmly towards Kia, obviously intent on helping her.

_A Timelord. Lord of time. Time. Lord. Gallifrey. I'm from Gallifrey. But I'm human. I look human. Not a Timelord. Lord. Why...why is everything so hot? Why can I see so many things?_ Kia thought frantically taking an unsteady step backwards.

Kias entire body was shaking, the exhaustion and pain she was experiencing overwhelming her.

"My head." Kia cried clutching it in her hand, screwing her forehead up against the pain. "Oh god my head. I can see so much. I can see, see, why is there a flying pepper pot in my head?" Kia babbled, still taking unsteady steps backwards, until she managed to trip over her own feet.

The last thing she heard was Coulson calling for backup.

**Authors Note: So yeah really sorry for this short chapter. I'll try and get the next chapter done within the next few days. The gravestone of the baby boy in the last chapter, was actually Kias adoptive mum and dad stillborn child born a few years before they got Kia!**


	8. Off in the distance

**Authors Note: So, so, so, so, big revelation and all in that last chapter. This chapter will definitely be longer than the last one. But heads up Kia does not open the fob watch for a while yet. :)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, still own nothing, crying in a corner.**

Coulson watched though the two way mirror at the broken figure of the young girl who hadn't moved in the four days since she had fainted. She remained huddled on the floor of the interrogation room, her back pressed against the wall, her shoulders hunched, secluding her from the rest of the world. Her shoulder length, once wavy hair, now hung in rat tails. It swung in front of her face, a face which Coulson had managed to glimpse enough to recognise how Kia was feeling. Her blue eyes were sunken, shadowed heavily by the absence of sleep, and the bright gleam had diminished, leaving behind a dull gaze. Her skin was pallid, and it only further highlighted the dark circles under her eyes. Her lips were cracked, like tiny spider webs etched over pale skin, due to the lack of water she had consumed within these past four days. All Kia had done since she had been moved back to this room was sit, and run her fingers over the floorboards. Sometimes gently, as if caressing, but sometimes deeply clawing, leaving indents and tearing her skin with splinters of wood, resulting in trails of watery blood trickling down her fingers and pooling on the floor.

Coulson had seen all of this, for he refused to leave. Refused to leave the girl he had forced into this situation. The fob watch still remained on the table, but Kia never opened it, and pointedly ignored it. The only social contact she'd had in the past days was the people who had come to bring her food and water, which she basically ignored.

He leaned his forehead and groaned in frustration. He had no way to make this girl co-operate, unless he tortured her, and there was no way in hell he would ever authorise that.

"You're wondering how to get through to her, aren't you sir?" Came a voice from beside him.

He glanced to see a young woman with brown hair scraped back into a ponytail. She was one of the scientists who had volunteered for this project.

"Yeah, I am... What was your name again?" Coulson asked, looking once again into the room beyond the mirror.

"Simmons sir. Jemma Simmons." Jemma said, also turning to look out the mirror.

Coulson recognised the name, for she was one of the most genius biochemists and at such a young age as well.

"Well Simmons, what would you suggest? Because I honestly have no clue."

Jemma looked sympathetically at the girl, for she knew what it felt like to be in a strange place, not knowing what the future held. After all she had left her family behind in England at just 17 and went to America to the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy.

"If it was me sir." Jemma started hesitantly."Well, I'd let her speak to her family."

Coulson couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it. Of course a teenage girl who hadn't spoke to her family since she had been taken.

"Great idea. I can ring the safe house her mum and sister are staying at-"

"If I may sir." Jemma said sensitively. "Maybe, it might be better coming from someone who didn't tear her world apart?"

Coulson looked at Jemma.

"You think she would react better to you?"

Jemma sighed and turned back to the mirror, pressing her palm to the smooth surface.

"I don't know sir. All I know is that there is a teenage girl in there, scared, alone, broken, whose life is never going to be same again... and whilst you're not the one who made it that way, you delivered the news."

In his heart Coulson knew that what Jemma said was true, which he supposed later, was what made him hand over his phone to Jemma, the number already on the screen.

**KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK****HOTPINKTIGER****KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL**

As the door creaked slightly open, Kia twitched her head just enough so her hair fell out her eyes, which enabled her to see the stranger in the doorway. It wasn't the usual people who would bring her food and water, nor was it Coulson. This was a young woman, about five years older than Kia herself. She had light brown hair which she wore in a pony tail. Her eyes were brown and warm, a slight smile gracing her face. She had an earnest expression on her face, and maybe Kia would have like her if she hadn't been wearing a lab coat. The sight of it riled Kia, remembering Coulson telling her that it was scientists who had run tests on Kias blood, to tell her she was not human. Kia let her hair fall back in front of her face, and shifted slightly away from the door.

"Kia?" Came the hesitant voice. "I can call you Kia right?"

Kia stiffened at the direct address, even more so when the scientist stepped closer.

"My names Jemma Simmons, and I'm a scientist with S.H.I.E.L.D. I was hoping that you'd like to talk..."

Kia continued to ignore her and stayed like a statue. That was until Jemma reached out to touch her shoulder, and Kia physically recoiled from her, scooting backwards along the floor.

Jemma crouched down not moving closer to her.

"Kia, please. We just want to help. All we want to do is to show you who you are."

Silence descended once more, until a quiet voice piped up.

"Why?"

The question was so faint, Jemma almost missed out.

"Pardon?"

"Why?" Kias voice grew stronger with each word. "Why would you? I was perfectly happy not knowing I was some bloody alien. Why the fuck do any of you think I would take this calmly! You observe me through that fucking mirror waiting for me to do something, anything which shows I'm alien. Sorry and all that but you can all fuck off, because as far as I'm concerned I'm human, and no matter what tests you do, I am human."

Jemma was left speechless at the rant, and at the rage coming from this small figure. The girls delicate features were warped with fury and angst, but also heartbreak.

"I am sorry Kia, but I personally carried out the tests and all of the results have come back conclusive. You are definitely not human."

Kia slammed her chin onto her knees from aggravation, hugging them to her chest.

"So you're the one I have to blame for all of this?" Kia spat, spitefully.

"Now that's hardly fair. Yes, I _may_ have volunteered for this because I thought it would be fascinating, but I was not the one who broke the news to you, and personally, in the most insensitive way. I mean who kidnaps a teenager off the streets, sedates her, leaves her locked in a room, and then breaks the news to her."

Whilst Jemma may have been saying that to get Kia to trust her, it was also what she believed, and thought there could have been a better way of going about it.

Jemma almost sighed in relief when Kia looked up at her, a slight glimmer of trust in her eyes.

"You really believe that? Really?" Kia asked, subconsciously moving closer to Jemma.

Jemma smiled at the girl. "Yes, and Agent Coulson knows exactly what I think of his methods now." She said, indicating with her head to the mirror.

"Yeah well hes now on my list of twats." Kia said simply, causing Jemma to laugh.

"Well, if it helps you to re-evaluate your opinion of him, he gave me this to give to you."

Jemma handed over the phone, and when Kia looked blankly at it, she continued.

"If you ring it, you'll find yourself speaking to your sister."

At Kias gasp, and her hurry to ring the number, Jemma felt a pang. She really did miss her family, especially as she hadn't seen them for five years.

"Emily?" Kias urgent voice echoed throughout the room. "Oh god, are you okay? What happened? Where are you and mum? James isn't there? Is he?" The mixture of desperation and relief Kia was feeling was evident in her voice, and the way she cradled the phone to her ear.

Jemma could faintly hear chattering at the other end of the line, and decided to leave Kia in peace. Well, as much peace as you can get when you were being observed by a science team, and Agent Coulson. She patted Kia once on the shoulder, and stood up shaking out the pins and needles in one foot, before walking out the room.

Once she reached the observation room, Coulson was staring intently out the mirror with a slight smile on his face. Jemma joined him to see Kia beaming and laughing down the phone.

They stood next to each other in comfortable silence before Coulson asked:

"So, you think my methods were wrong?"

Jemma glanced at him, expecting to see him annoyed, but instead his face was light.

"No offence sir, but you could have been a bit more sensitive."

"Whats less sensitive than sedation?" Coulson said.

Jemma rolled her eyes kindly, but was stopped from replying by the end of the phone call in the other room. Kia sat on the floor for a moment just holding the phone and looking at it, as if she could summon her sister there. It was then that she turned and looked directly at the mirror.

"I'm ready" She said dully

**KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK****HOTPINKTIGER****KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL**

After being able to have a shower, and drinking and eating, Kia began to feel more human.

_Or alien in my case_ She thought bitterly.

Right now she was once again sitting opposite Agent Coulson, with that blasted fob watch sitting in the middle of them. The only difference was that Jemma Simmons was sitting next to Kia this time, and Kia welcomed her comforting presence. Coulson was staring intently at Kia, obviously intent on sitting there until she spoke. In the end Jemma took pity on the girl, and spoke.

"Where do you want to start Kia?"

She thought for a moment before replying. "This fob watch. And how it proves I'm a Time whatsit."

Jemma and Coulson started speaking at the same time

"I think you'll find the correct term is Time Lord-"

"UNIT have filled us in on what this fob watch-"

Kia huffed, frustrated already.

"Okay Time Lord, sorry" Kia said, directing her response to Jemma. She then turned to Coulson. "Now tell me about this fob watch."

"As I was saying, UNIT have given us all of their information relating to Time Lords and their use of these fob watches. Of course, they have had only two Time Lords to go on, mainly a man known as The Doctor. A fob watch, engraved with Gallifreyan symbols, is used to store the memories and biology of a Time Lord who uses the Chameleon Arch. The watch uses a perception filter to prevent the transformed Time Lord from noticing it. You can't believe that you're a Time Lord because you haven't opened this watch. Once you open it, you will regain your memories."

"What if I choose not to open it?" Kia asked, fiddling with the chain of the pocket watch. It scared her that all she'd have to do is press the clasp and she'd be a completely different person.

"No one will force you to open it Kia, but you won't know who you are without opening it." Coulson said gently, but Kia hear the slight steely tone as if he was trying to persuade her to open it.

"I think I can live without knowing who I am." Kia said coldly lifting her head to look Coulson in the eyes, and at least he had the decency to look away.

"Can someone tell me what a Time Lord is?" Kia continued, without waiting for anyone else to talk, wanting to get this over and done with.

"Ooh allow me sir. What we know is that The Gallifreyans had one of the oldest and mightiest civilisations in the universe. As the Time Lords, they held absolute power for some ten million years. That is until a war happened. A cruel and terrible war between your people and a race called the Daleks- those flying pepper pots you kept seeing I believe. You were losing, and so a man called The Doctor he used a weapon called The Moment which obliterated both races. This is where you come in. We believe you were injured fatally in this war, and regenerated-" At Kias blank look, Jemma felt obliged to elaborate.

" Regeneration is the process by which Time Lords and others renewed themselves, causing a complete physical and often personality change. It could happen because of severe illness, old age or injury. It could also be invoked by choice, whether voluntary or involuntary. Conversely, regeneration could be prevented by choice, although failure to regenerate from fatal damage was essentially an act of suicide." The information just poured from Jemma, as if she had been harbouring it for a while

"Ri-ight. So what you're trying to say is, I was, injured, within this _Time War_ or whatever, and I became a baby. And not only that, but someone managed to subject me to this Chameleon Arc thing and my old self is trapped in that fob watch?" Kia said disbelief awash in her tone, trying to decided if Jemma was drunk or high.

"Yes, exactly. Gosh, you're a fast learner." Jemma said brightly.

"But...but wouldn't rewriting your biology _hurt_?!"

Jemma grimaced. "Yes I'm afraid it does. In fact I'm surprised due to your age at the time you didn't die from it."

Kias brow furrowed as she tried to understand everything.

"So my "species", are all, dead?" Kia asked, and deep within her she felt a spark of grief, grief for people she couldn't remember.

"No, actually, we have been told by UNIT that one other Time Lord still lives, who had helped us out numerous times in the past. His name is The Doctor." Coulson answered this question.

"The Doctor. What sort of a name is that?" Kia said jokingly, though cogs were whirring in her brain.

" The name for healer, wise man. I guess it was someone he aspired to be."

Kia looked at Coulson, suspiciously.

"You've mentioned him quite a lot. Is he...Is he my dad?" Kia asked hopefully.

Jemma enclosed one of Kias hands in one of hers.

"I'm afraid not."

"Well who the hell is then?!" Kia burst, fed up with all the secrecy, and the past she couldn't remember.

"Do you remember Harold Saxon?" Jemma said tentatively.

"The Prime Minister who went crazy? Who doesn't?"

"Uhm- it turns out that he was another Time Lord, except not quite as good hearted as the Doctor."

"You mean..."

"He was known as The Master. And, yes he is your dad. Our system matched parts of your DNA to his."

"Oh." Kia said weakly, slumping forward onto the table top.

"Is now a good time to mention that you're suspected age is really about 340?" Jemma asked cautiously.

**KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK****HOTPINKTIGER****KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL**

Kia was silent, staring out the window of the SUV, lost in thought. Coulson glanced concerned at her, quite a few times in fact, but he decided that it was best to leave her to her own thoughts. It was once again night time, and Kia was mainly seeing from the watery glow of the moon.

The car was driving up a thin track which kept bending in various direction. Due to the uneven paving, the car jolted and bounced along the road, with parts choked by grass and moss. Trees towered over the car, throwing ominous shadows They crowded, dark and uncontrolled, to the borders of the drive. The beeches with white, naked limbs leant close to one another, their branches intermingled in a strange embrace, making a vault above my head like the archway of a church. And there were other trees as well, trees that Kia did not recognize, squat oaks and tortured elms that straggled cheek by jowl with the beeches, and had thrust themselves out of the quiet earth, along with monster shrubs and plants, giving off an air of seclusion.

It was an age before they took one last bend to see a farm house at the end of a gravel drive. It was two storeys but was elongated, making it seem huge to Kia, who had lived in a two up two across house all of her life. Which was about to change now. The walls of the farm house were a burnt red from the bricks which seemed to be decades old, some crumbling, some even missing. The slated roof perched on top made the overall appearance lopsided. A wooden porch encircled the house, as though guarding the inhabitants. It was outside the steps leading to the front door which Coulson stopped the car. He reached over and switched the engine off, the comforting purr gone leaving the silence deafening.

"Miss Blackbourne," Coulson started, and Kia sighed despairingly, feeling a lecture coming on, and continued to direct her attention to the outside world.

"I know you may think we are the enemy, but S.H.I.E.L.D has your best interests at heart. I know it must come as a shock that you have been separated from your family, and entrusted into a safe house, but it won't be for long."

Kias head snapped around, practically giving herself whiplash, and hope lightened her face.

"You mean, I can go and live with my mum and sister again soon?"

Coulson took a while to reply, and with each second that passed Kias heart sank further, practically plummeting when Coulson rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. You see, we believe that you can benefit S.H.I.E.L.D and for that you will need to stay under the protection of someone associated with S.H.I.E.L.D, so, I'm afraid we will be sending you to America."

Kias heart stopped.

"You mean, you want to _use_ me." Kia croaked, and it wasn't a question more of a statement. "You want to ship me off to America, lock me up in a house until you have need of me."

"Not quite like that, but yes you will be going to America, and we do want you to help us."

"Right. Right, fine. What-ever." Kia babbled, fumbling with her seatbelt, desperate to get out of the car, which had suddenly become suffocating. "Okay. So America. Yeah." Kia laughed to herself, but more hysterically, and went to push the door handle down, but nothing happend.

"Let me out please." Kia whispered, looking over her shoulder at Coulson.

"Fine, but I will need to brief you on the current situation. An agent has scoped out that house and has declared it safe from people, weapons, and rodents, so no one will need to stay in the house with you tonight, but there will be an agent stationed inside from tomorrow, just in case you decide to run for it." Kia opened her mouth to argue, but thought better of it when she realised that was exactly what she had been planning to do.

"Oh yes Miss Blackbourne, I am aware of what you do, and that is to run."

"Let me out. Now." Kia demanded, tugging on the door handle.

Coulson didn't reply, but simply turned the locks off.

She ducked out of the car, instantly being hit by arctic temperatures as it was Britain and November

As he drove off, Kia was left standing in the middle of a drive, wind whipping her hair around her, obscuring her vision, what little of it there was due to the time of day.

**KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK****HOTPINKTIGER****KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL**

Kia surveyed the only bedroom in the house. It was basic, but as she was only here for a short while, it barely registered in her mind. The bed was in the middle of the room, the headboard backed up against a wall, with the door directly opposite. A large window, with sash curtains was to the left of the bed, the only light source in the room coming from there, due to the fact Kia was by the window and the light switch was by the door. The threadbare carpet a pale blue, some patches of it discoloured, and considering this was basically a secret spy organisations safe house, Kia refused to let herself think what could have caused it. The rest of the room was bare, apart from a shelf near the door where a variety of glass trinkets rested, seemingly put there to give the room a more homely feel, though Kia thought, they had failed at that. Given the minimalism of the room, Kia soon grew bored and ventured downstairs. She spent time looking through the paperbacks in the bookcase, noting the wide variety.

It was only as she was pouring herself some milk that she heard a creak from upstairs. A noticeably loud creak, that could only have been made by another person.

Kia was more irritated than frightened, as she just wasn't having a good week. She grabbed wooden spoon from an open drawer and hope for the best, beginning to make her way up the wooden stairs.

**Authors note: I told you I'd do a long chapter! If you need me to explain something to you because it took me a while to figure everything out so just ask. I just thought I'd throw Jemma in there just to mix things up a bit lul. Next chapter should be up quite quickly as I've already written most of it, but Loki comes back;)So please review!**

**RachelNicole523: Well its mainly going to be just Kia, but I've decided on doing about a two chapter special on the Doctor Who christmas special that happened in 2009, so take what you want from that;)**

**DoctorDumbledoor420:Aw thank you I'm glad you're enjoying it. It feels really weird that people actually like this aha. It just seems really bad to me :D**

**Defenestration: I'm glad you like it, and I hope you like this chapter:)**


	9. There is resistance

**Authors note: So a sudden change at the end of this chapter! No spoilers though. Please review or actually read lol.**

**Disclaimer: Still poor, still own nothing Marvely or Doctor Who related**

Kia entered the still foreign bedroom as quietly as possible, which was not that quietly considering the door creaked loud enough to awaken the dead. She spotted the intruder almost instantly, a formidable figure silhouetted against the window, watery moonlight trickling into the room and throwing shadows across the room.

Kia reached out a hand, and blindly felt for the light switch thinking she would be able to startle the person with the light, and she raised her spoon ready. Except when the artificial glow bathed the room, Kia almost gasped at who the intruder was.

Loki had managed to find her, but it wasn't him in general which had caused Kia to gasp, and it was only the sound of the spoon clattering on the floor which shook her out of her momentary lapse. He looked haggard and exhausted. His hair, normally without a strand of hair out of place, looked knotty and greasy, falling in lank strands around a grey face, lined with exhaustion and frustration. Kia opened her mouth a few times, trying to find the words, trying to ask Loki what had happened. In the end, she didn't need too, for Loki started talking.

"Do-do you have _any_ idea what past few days have been like for me?" Loki asked calmly though there was a slight tremble in his voice.

"Loki, what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about you. You going missing for _days_ Kia, days on end where I couldn't find you and Heimdall could not see you. I have searched every continent for you, all the realms where human life can be sustained, and there was no trace. You were gone!" Loki growled, his voice rising till he was shouting at the end. Before Kia could reply, Loki had swung out a fist and punched a wall so fast, that he had left a sizeable indent, plaster and paint crumbling off and landing in a pile on the threadbare carpet. This wasn't like Loki, he was normally so composed.

"Loki, its been five days will you calm down! I've been safe I swear." Kia said cautiously moving forward, to rest a hand against Lokis cheek forcing him to look at her. "Look. Not a scratch. I'm fine."

Kia smiled tenderly as Loki stepped back to fully look at her, his eyes sweeping over her entire body, to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Once he had finished, Loki seemed to deflate, and ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. He sank back onto the bed, which thankfully had been right behind him otherwise he would have ended up in an undignified heap on the floor. Kia stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, and bought the other hand up to stroke Lokis hair. Loki in turn rested his head against Kia and bought his own hand up to cover hers on his shoulder. It was silent for a few minutes, until Kia decided now was as good of a time as any to tell Loki.

"Lo?"

"Mmm?" Loki answered drowsily, though thats what Kia had assumed as he hadn't objected to the shortening of his name.

"I have something really important to tell you..." Kia trailed off not knowing how to start. She sat next to him on the bed, hoping to delay what she was about to say. Except now she had Lokis full attention.

"Well, see the thing is, well, I'm not. Its complicated, well-"

"Kia, will you please just tell me what you have to say." Loki said, sounding frustrated, obviously still annoyed with her about the disappearing incident

Kia inhaled deeply. "WellthethingisI'mnotexacltyhumanandIcan'tbelieveIjustoldyouthatandmaybeIshouldjustgoyeahI'lljustgo."

Except all Loki heard was a garbled rush of words.

"My dear, would you care to repeat that but slower, and more intelligible please."

Kia looked down to see her hands were shaking and pressed them between her knees.

"Well, the thing is, uh, I'm not human? That's where I was for the past few days. This group called S.H.I.E.L.D, practically kidnapped me and told me I wasn't human, and yeah I've been removed from civilisation for "My own protection", but really it's because they don't know if I'm going to go on a murdering rampage. Well thats what I've guessed. Though I'd never do that, I mean I wouldn't hurt a fly, though it depends what kind of fly, if it was a mosquito-" Kia's burbling was cut off by Loki holding up a hand.

Silence descended once again. Loki tapped out a rhythm with her feet, trying to disguise her nervousness.

"Loki?" She whispered, the tension getting to her."Say something?"

"Go back to the part where you're not human." Loki said slowly, trying to comprehend what Kia had said.

"Well, they told me I wasn't human? All officially and everything. I was even shown a badge." Kia said trying to lighten the mood.

"Kia." Loki said warningly.

"Oh for christs sake, fine! I'm a Timelord. Whatever the hell one of them are anyway." Kia spat, crossing her arms. It wasn't until she felt Loki looking at her that she turned to look at him, and she noted the look of wonder and amazement etched on Lokis face.

"What?" Kia asked, but still didn't get a reply. "What?! Loki!"

"A Timelord? Are you sure?" Loki said

"Yeah ? Have you heard of them?!"

"Why, of course. They're the people of legends. I was raised on stories of them when I was a mere child."

"Tell me." Kia said, but it wasn't a command, more of a gentle request, silently urging Loki to tell her of her people.

" The Gallifreyans had one of the oldest and mightiest civilisations in the universe. As the Time Lords, they held absolute power for some ten million years. All species in all the galaxies used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the continent of Wild Endeavour, in the mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords enclosed in a glittering glass second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, when they caught the light, every morning it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, a brilliant glow came though the branches. With fields of deep red grass, crimson and scarlet blades rippling in the breeze. But then there was a war, a great and terrible war, where havoc and destruction was waged upon your planet. The last Great Time War between the Time-Lords and the Daleks..."Loki trailed off seeming lost in thought.

"They said I had fought in a time war. That I killed. And I was hurt myself." Kia said quietly, now that Loki had told her about Gallifrey she knew it had to be true. Kia thought that Asgard sounded beautiful, but hearing about Gallifrey made her realise what she was missing. How a huge gap in her memory couldn't be filled, unless she opened that damned watch.

Loki turned to her and cradled her face between his hands, his calloused finger stroking her cheek, and stared intensely into her eyes.

"Listen to me Kia. It was either kill or be killed, and I thank the Allfather that your choice was to kill. But I am so ,so sorry Kia, but your planet was destroyed along with your people. You're the last Timelord. You are the last of a legend."

Kia closed her eyes and nuzzled Lokis hand."Yeah they told me that too, except there's another Time Lord. Well no one knows where he is. So he could be dead. Figures. I seem to have the worst luck."

"You seem to be taking this news rather well." Loki said suspiciously.

Kia chuckled softly. "Trust me, I had a bit of a tantrum and broke a few things when "SHIELD" informed me of my race. And they had the cheek to tell me I was 340. Can you believe it?!"

"That's my girl. And how rude. One should never give or ask a Ladys age. " Loki said affectionately, except once Kia started gnawing on her nails desperately he began to worry. This girl will be the death of him Loki thought.

"Kia? What aren't you telling me?" Loki went to put his arm around her causing her to flinch and stand up from the sagging bed. She paced a while before staring out at the desolate field, in which the farmhouse was.

"I haven't told you everything Loki." Kia said still staring out of the window, refusing to look at him.

Loki remained silent, and Kia could tell he was staring at her critically, not liking the fact he had no idea what was happening.

Kia bowed her head against the weight of all her thoughts. "They're sending me away Lo. Someplace in America, but I don't know where. They want to store me, and train me, and use me. And I can't stop it." Kia finished, her voice cracking, sounding completely shattered.

She risked a look at Loki to see him like a statue, not looking as if he was breathing. Kia walked forward and sat on his lap, twining her arms round his neck burying her head in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Loki began to wildly to shake his head.

"No. no I won't allow this to happen. If you think I'm going to let them do this to you-" Loki began heatedly, visibly shaking with rage.

If anyone saw this situation it would seem strange. A girl and her God sitting in a rundown bedroom, with the girl comforting the God other something that would happen to her

"Not even you can stop this Lo," Kia said soothingly, stroking his hair.

"I can try."

Kia leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "You're not always here, and I'd rather be under their protection than lying dead somewhere."

"Do not ever believe that as long as I am living, you will not be safe."

Kia just smiled, choosing not to his answer.

"What am I going to do with you, hey?" Kia asked tenderly.

Loki neck became tense under her hands.

"Well, you may not have to for much longer. I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest myself" Loki uttered quietly.

Kia removed her hands from him as if she had been burnt, and stumbled off his lap. Kia was confused, unsure of the situation or where it would head.

"You are aware that sometime next year, my brother Thor will be crowned King of Asgard."

At Kias silent invitation to continue, Loki carried on, standing up warily from his position on the bed, always keeping Kia in his line of sight.

"I'm afraid I must remain in Asgard, for the foreseeable future, and I, I will not be able to return until my plan has been concluded. After today... after today I will not be able to see you again."

Kia stood there staring at Loki blankly for a minute, until she practically propelled forward, and launched herself like a spitting cat on him.

"You! You bastard. This is all part of your pathetic plan to stop Thor from being the King." Kia spat, striking at Lokis chest with her fists, at every available part of him she could.

"Kia! That is unfair, I did not plan to be apart from you, I swear." Loki said, bringing his arms up to block the rain of punches, though it was hard because Loki knew Kias heart wasn't in it. In fact he barely felt it, but he knew she wouldn't forgive herself later.

"Stop Kia. Stop it!" Loki commanded enclosing her hands within his, yanking her arms away.

"Don't touch me. I can't believe- No actually I can believe this." Kia snarled, "This is exactly the sort of thing you'd do."

Loki looked crestfallen, and in his momentary shock he had slackened his grip on Kia, in which she managed to pull herself free,but due to Lokis strength it caused her to skid back towards the wall.

"I am sorry-" Loki began trying to reason with her, but Kia was too furious to let him get a word in edgeways.

"Oh you're sorry" Kia said sarcastically. "I'm sure that makes everything _so_ much better." Out of a fit of rage Kia spotted the shelf full of ornaments, and grabbed one.

"Now, Kia. Please try to remain calm. You and I both know you're not capable of doing that." Loki said mockingly, beginning to grow angry at Kias unwillingness to cooperate or in fact listen to him.

Kia just smirked and flexed her hand. And threw it at Lokis head. Well, it would have been at Lokis head if he hadn't dodged it at the last second. They both looked at the ornament shattering against the opposite wall with a smash. Loki turned to Kia, a look of shock on his face.

Kia stared at him indignantly.

"What, _Odinson?_ Are you shocked that I don't conform to your idea of me? Well, I am so, so sorry to disappoint there. Maybe if you got over your Daddy issues, you'd be a less of a fucked up dick."

"Oh, and I suppose that your abusive alcoholic father, has nothing to do with the fact you're a, forgive me for using a common Midgardian phrase, "jumped up bitch"." Loki snarled, at the end of his tether.

"Yes, and if you weren't a fucking controlling son of a bitch you-"

"You dare to call me that? You dare?" Loki said quietly, threateningly, walking slowly forwards.

"Yes I fucking dare." Kia sneered, moving even closer to Loki, so her face was mere centimetres from his.

"Never insult my mother again, or I swear-"

"Wait what? I was insulting you! I've never met your mum." Kia laughed in spite of her anger, stepping away from Loki, mainly at the ridiculousness of the situation. A girl and her God. Both so different.

Loki remained in his position, still livid, staring at the hysteric girl giggling opposite him. It wasn't until the laughter turned to tears and she started sobbing that Loki moved. As he went to hug her (even though he was angry he still cared for her) she sat down on the floor like she always seemed to do whenever she was upset. Loki huffed, pretending irritation that he was having to sit on the floor, but really he was filled with concern, his anger melting fast when Kia continued to cry, and didn't stop him from putting his arm round her. Loki looked anxiously around the room, still not used to people crying or what to do with them when they were. He conjured a tissue and warily presented it to Kia who ignored it. Though it was hard to see a tissue when your vision was warped because of tears.

Loki looked pityingly upon the girl, who held a place in his heart no one could take. He had found out so much about her, and todays revelations changed nothing to what he felt for her.

Kia stayed sobbing on the floor, her breaths shallow and fast, gulping in air whenever she could. Her lips trembled, and her entire body trembled with the effort to pull herself together, to stop crying over nothing. The tears dripped of her nose, her chin, and she could taste the residue when they trailed over her mouth. She felt hot and her head pounded. She clasped her hands to her mouth trying to stop herself, but no matter what she did she just couldn't stop. It was only when Loki started to hum the lullaby he usually sang for her that she began to calm down. It was a slow process accompanied by gasps of air, and Lokis shoulder becoming damp, but eventually she stopped.

Loki stroked the hair away from her damp face, and gently kissed her, tasting her sorrow. They broke apart, and Kia looked ready to cry again, tears in her eyes, the corners of her mouth drooping.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know whats wrong with me." Kia said, shaking her head, and hiding beneath her hair.

Loki rolled his eyes, and gently tipped her chin so she'd look at him. The fact that he had done this before reminded him how Kia had always needed him, and how often she trusted him to break down like this. It shows trust when you strip yourself raw in front of someone.

"I am the one who is sorry. It wasn't the best timing to tell you, and I shouldn't have snapped and insulted you. Yes you tried to attack me, and I say tried because I honestly did not feel a thing. You were within your rights to react like you did. And I am sorry." Loki said looking directly at Kia so intensely that she blushed and tried looking away, though Lokis grip on her prevented from doing so.

" I'm sorry too, you idiot. Lets just forget what you told me for now, we can deal with it in the morning." Kia let out a breathy laugh. "I honestly don't know why you put up with me."

Kia meant it as a joke, but Loki took it seriously.

"You honestly don't know? I've seen you stand beneath the night sky and let the wind run cold fingers along your arms; you let the air scrape your throat with each inhale, and you let it sit in your lungs like something precious. In your blood there are a thousand wolves howling, necks craned back in prayer to the moon. You are the nostalgia of story books; you are the smell of petrichor, you are a childhood lullaby, only half-remembered. You are a shared secret kept between cupped hands. You are the first drizzle of spring, the laughter-filled nights of summer. You are the sting of tears. You are the first snowfall of winter, the burnished golds of fall. You are not an island; you are the sky, and when you hurl down lightning and rainfall, you are not hurting only yourself. You have a star within you, and it burns so bright Kia. This is how I see you, and I always have."

Kia blinked, caught unawares by Lokis reaction due to the passion she could hear behind it, or by the fact she never knew that's how he saw her.

The kiss started off as a gentle, lingering touch of the lips...a hesitation on both parts as they touch, as if both were taking the time to memorize the feeling before they part. It remained slow and gentle, that is until Loki pressed closer, suddenly needing more from Kia, wanting to devour her, before it was too late. He kissed her with such an intensity it made Kia yearn for more. The way he tugged on her hair, just by the way he touched her, made her mouth open and her eyes close, made her breathe that little bit faster, until she felt dizzy. When Loki pulled back, Kia felt dazed, and felt like she had forgotten her own name, all she cared about was Loki.

Loki reclaimed her lips once more, but it felt different this time. This time it was more consuming, and she felt as if she was drowning in Loki himself. This time the kiss left a fire burning in the pit of her stomach, and when Lokis grip tightened on her she moaned slightly into Lokis mouth.

Loki pulled Kia to her feet his mind focused completely on Kia but was distracted by the mere sight of her. Her pupils were blown with lust, her hair was dishevelled, her lips were bruised, and overall she looked absolutely sinful. He took her hand in his own and led her to the bed, determined to make this last night together memorable.

Months later, Kia would recollect every little memory in detail. The pale, toned skin of Lokis that looked as if it had been carved from marble, every brush of skin that left heat blazing though Kias blood. How a drop of sweat rolled down Lokis neck, and how flushed her chest was. The way the muscles in Lokis back flexed, showing the subtle strength of the god. Every long thrust, every muffled gasp, and every desperate kiss remained scorched on Kias memory. That when they both drew to the end they grasped at each other desperate to remain close.

Afterwards they lay facing each other, running fingers over each other's skin as if trying to memorise every little thing. And they talked. Talked about everything and nothing. Loki talked about the stars and the Universe, how easily it flowed and the great design of it all. Kia talked about the countries she had wanted to visit before S.H.I.E.L.D, how so many places remained undiscovered, about the different cultures she was yet to experience.

It was only when the clock downstairs chimed 2 in the morning, that Kia realised how tired she was. It had been a long week. She shifted away from Loki determined to go to sleep.

Loki slid in behind her, his arm flung over her waist, Kias back pressed against his chest.

" Go to sleep Kia."He whispered against her ear, making the hairs on her neck stand up.

"You have to tell me a story first." Kia said, burrowing further underneath the covers.

"We just made love and you want me to tell you a story as well? You're so demanding."Loki teased. "But if thats what you want. I know one of a young prince."

"What are you waiting for?"

"There once was a young boy, a Prince in fact. He lived in a magnificent gold palace, with everything he could ever have wished for. Countless of books for him to absorb, servants to cater to his every whim, a brother to play with, a loving Mother and Father, a kingdom to explore, and the promise that one day he would be a King. Except as he grew, he began to notice and observe, just small things, but things that were there. He noticed some warriors, people who he had believed to be dear friends, turn away from him and in favour of his brother. It was not done in a blatant way, but the young Prince still noticed. In fact everyone seemed to prefer his brother, preferred his easy going, loud, brash, open manner. Even his Father seemed to favour the brother, talking with him about matters which they did not share with the young Prince. There was many a time the Prince tried to prove himself, to prove that he was his brothers equal, but nobody seemed to care. Of course, his Mother still showed him love, but was often busy with other matters within the palace, leaving the Prince to study his books. The young Prince grew up surrounded by a shadow, living in the shade of his brothers greatness, but he still loved him. After all, the brother never set out to turn everyone against the Prince. And so the Prince decided to put on a front, show to the outside world he was not bothered by their opinion, and favoured the study of magic rather than physical prowess. Over time, he grew strong and powerful in the world of magic, and could bend the worlds to his will, and he marvelled at his own strength of mind. He had also been forced to train in combat, and was skilled with knives, but preferred to use his tricks to avoid combat altogether. Brain over brawn. Eventually, the Prince grew tired of the set routine of the palace and the kingdom itself, especially of a routine which he held no interest in. So using his magic, the Prince managed to travel to another world, where he would spend the best part of his day sitting under a tree there. He found it to be peaceful and it was truly a beautiful place. It was all his, and not his brother, nor anyone could spoil it. that was until he was delayed into getting to his place one day due to arguing with his Father, and he discovered a young girl doing exactly what he would do. Just sitting there absorbing the beauty of the place. He watched her for a while, noting the cuts on her arm, strategically placed, and painful looking. He noticed the natural beauty of her face, not painted garishly like the women of the Princes world. He wanted to find out who she was, and so he alerted her to his presence."

Kia had stilled against Lokis body and her breathing had halted slightly as soon as he had mentioned the girl.

"You. You're the Prince." Kia breathed, sounding like her heart was breaking for Loki at his lonely and shunned childhood.

"Took you long enough." Loki said sarcastically, having accepted his childhood a while ago, but still bitter.

"Tell me more." Kia whispered, Lokis hypnotic voice almost as powerful as her lullaby.

"Well, he alerted the girl to his presence, and she was not at all pleased to see him there. In fact she was quite hostile." Loki smiled against Kias hair at her exclamation of indignation.

"Bloody cheek."

"Yes, she was very hostile towards the poor Prince. Despite her grouchiness, the Prince liked her, and liked the way she laughed, as if it was a surprise she could make that noise. It seemed to bubble out of her quietly at first and then grew louder. So he vowed to make her laugh as much as possible. As she had to go, he promised he would see her again, but was prevented due to duties around the palace. It was about a week till he could see her again and he was constantly thinking about her, wondering what she was doing. But he got to see her again, and everything just clicked into place. All his frustrations and boredom from the past week melted away once he started talking to her. Over the summer they met up again and again, but one day something was different. He went to meet the girl only to find her in hysterics and sobbing, and he held her as close to him as he could. He never wanted to let her go, he wanted to keep her safe. But he couldn't do that, not from her own Father and nor from her own demons. The Prince managed to turn her against him, admitting to having spied on her, hoping to be able to help, but learning a lot about the girl that he didn't liked. She walked away from him, and even though every day he turned up at the tree, their place, she never showed, breaking the Princes heart bit by bit in the process. It was one day when a man with powers to see all throughout the realms sent for the Prince and told him how the girl had been attacked that the Prince knew he had to go and see her, even if she didn't want him. And he was glad he did, for he not only saved the girls life, but the girl deeply regretted the past month. They grew closer, all secrets out in the open, and the girl asked the Prince to return on her birthday. The Prince promised, and he'd had every intentions of turning up, but the time ran away from him, for he got caught up in palace life, and further deepening his magical abilities."

"I'm still pissed with you over that."Kia mumbled.

"Shh, I'm telling a story. When the Prince returned, he genuinely believed it to be the girls birthday and could not understand why she was not there. So he returned to the all seeing man(you can call him Heimdall, I'm not an idiot) and he told of a park not far from the girls house, which is where the Prince found the girl. And not a very happy one at that. In fact she was furious, but after about a minute of shouting forgave him and once again the Prince became part of her life. They intertwined so much with each other, that they couldn't see a future without one another. They talked and they laughed, they danced and they hugged, they shouted and they argued. They argued so much, but they always made up and it bought them closer together. The girl began to captivate the Prince in so many ways. He appreciated her beauty, her skin smooth, slightly tanned, and in his eyes her scars only added to her beauty, showing she had overcome struggles in her life. Her eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen, deeper than any ocean and brighter than any jewel, and they were framed by eyebrows which were often raised whenever the Prince was being particularly annoying. Her lips were soft and the sweetest pink, and when she smiled a dimple was present in one cheek which made the Prince feel weak in the knees. Her laugh was the best thing about her. So full of joy, and how it was never hesitant anymore. She owned that laugh, and it made the prince happy to hear it. She made him laugh, and she made him frustrated in so many ways. She could make him change his mind with a simple look, and he imagined she could turn armies around. She could argue her opinion so fluidly it made the Prince doubt his own intelligence, and she could sulk to the end of the world given the chance. And his heart belonged to her."

At the deep breathing coming from Kia and the little snorts, Loki gathered she was asleep and he let out a shaky breath.

"And he loved her. I loved her. I love you Kia, and I always will. I love all parts of you, all the parts you hate, all the parts that you love. You will forever be in my mind, and I will always be here, but not physically. I am so sorry, but I can't be here physically, and I can't bring you to Asgard to watch what I will do. I don't want you to hate me, I can't watch that happen. it would break me."

Slowly, Loki untwined himself from Kia and got off the bed wincing as it creaked. He glanced at Kia, noting how she was still asleep, her brow smooth from stress, peaceful in sleep. He laid a hand against her cheek and bent down to softly kiss her, so as not to wake her.

And he said again, words he always seemed to be saying to this girl.

"I am so sorry." And he noticed how his heartbreak had manifested into tears which now shone on her cheeks. He left a bird for Kia to read

Loki closed his eyes, and the next time he opened them he was in his own chambers on Asgard, where due to the different times sunlight was streaming through. Loki stared out of the window seemingly lost, before collapsing in the middle of the chambers where he remained, until his manservant entered the room took one look at the young Prince, and summoned Thor.

On Earth, Kia remained sleeping, until morning came. She woke expecting to feel the solid weight of Loki behind her, but instead woke to an empty bed. Kia sat up slowly, yawning, but still confused as to where Loki was.

"Loki?" She called, but there was no answer. It was then she noticed the bird twittering away happily on the bedside table. Kia furrowed her brow and reached towards it, a growing sense of dread settling in her gut. Her breathing faltered as she opened the note.

_My dear,_

_I am so sorry, but I cannot return for now_

_You will be forever in my heart, and I_

_Pray that fate will allow us to meet_

_again._

_Loki Odinson_

In her eyes, the world seemed to stop, and she struggled to breathe. She let the note fall from her hand and numbly watched it fall to the floor.. She began to cry, and unlike the desperate sobs hours before, these were silent tears, slow and filled with so much emotion. This was how Coulson found her when he came to check on her a day later. Kia sitting in the middle of the bed, in the same clothes he had dropped her off in, now crumpled and creased. Her face was swollen, and tears that once streamed down her face had now dried, leaving her face feeling stiff. She stared at the opposite wall, but not focusing on it. In all, she looked dead on the inside.

**Authors note: Wow this was a long chapter. And it was actually quite hard for me to write, I didn't want to get rid of Loki but it had to be done.(He will return though don't worry!) I've gone through and rewrote parts because it was annoying me for some reason, and I will HoPeFuLlY finish the Christmas based episode sometime before Christmas which would be an achievement.**


End file.
